


Pandemonium

by Reader88



Series: The Utopian Knights [19]
Category: 1990s - Fandom, Cheaper by the Dozen (Movies), School of Rock (2003), The Jacksons: An American Dream (TV), The New Edition Story (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UK Mania has struck the nation and the rest of the world. When the Utopian Knights embark on their tours they are greeted with hysteria in every city they visit. The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Eddie have to juggle work, friends, and romantic relationships with their hectic music schedule. But when they put their minds to something they discover that they can accomplish anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1990. That means Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez will be turning 26. Tevin Campbell, DJ Malone, and Ryan Toby are 16. Wolfgang Nakamura, Remy Beaumont, and Vikram Mehta are 15. Romeo Santana, Kenny Richmond, and Zubbi Uzoma are 12. Jeremy Sumpter, Tony Garcia, and Jason Weaver are 11.

"Alright, everybody! Before we get out there we gotta pray!" exclaimed Nick. Nick ran his hands through his Caesar cut while he, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights put their hands in a center.

Then Eddie said, "Dear Lord, continue to shine Your blessings down on us. We never would have gotten here without Your good grace. Let our music bring people together and give them a taste of magic. In Jesus name we pray."

"Amen!" exclaimed Nick, Eddie, the band, the security guards, the roadies, and everyone else working on the tour.

Tevin said, "Let's get out there and make magic."

The boys went out onstage. Back row, from stage right (or the audience's left) on platforms: Wolfgang Nakamura, keyboardist; Zubbi Uzoma, trumpeter; Tony Garcia, saxophonist; Romeo Santana, slide trombonist; and Jeremy Sumpter, drummer.  
Front row, from stage right (or the audience's left): Remy Beaumont, lead guitarist; DJ Malone, bass vocalist and dancer; Kenny Richmond, baritone vocalist and dancer; Tevin Campbell, tenor vocalist and dancer; Jason Weaver, boy soprano vocalist and dancer; Ryan Toby, baritenor vocalist and dancer; and Vikram Mehta, bassist.

The lights came on and the audience of 17'500 screamed. Tevin spoke into the microphone, "We are the Utopian Knights and we hope y'all are ready to rock your socks off!" The audience screamed. The band started the first song. The playlist for the concert was as followed:

  1. Candy Girl
  2. Can We Talk
  3. Catch Me If You Can
  4. Round and Round
  5. Roni
  6. Detention Center Blues
  7. _Saved by the Bell_ Full Theme Song
  8. Nite Line
  9. Hot Street
  10. Tomorrow (A Better You, Better Me)
  11. Don't Run Away
  12. Teacher's Pet



The fans screamed throughout the entire concert. Some fainted and girls even threw their panties and bras at the boys. Tevin and DJ caught as many as they could and some landed on Remy's and Vikram's guitars. The fans probably would have all jumped onstage to get at the boys if there wasn't a thick line of massive security guards blocking their way. At the end of the show the Utopian Knights' security team escorted them to their limo. But the fans had already left the Inglewood Forum to look for the boys outside.

Kenny yelled, "Look at that mob!" The security team got all the boys into the limo while the girls screamed and tried to pull at their hair and clothes.

DJ asked, "Did you see the way those girls came after us?"

Jason said, "Girls are crazy."

Nick said, "It could be worse."

Vikram asked, "Like what?"

Eddie explained, "Like not getting recognized at all."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the Utopian Knights got on an airplane at Los Angeles International Airport and they arrived at San Francisco International Airport in about an hour. But there were over two hundred fans at the airport waiting for the boys. Security huddled around the boys and got them out of the airport in one piece. The limo drove them to the Holiday Inn. Nick, Eddie, and the travel coordinators checked in. Two boys were assigned to a room and Nick and Eddie also shared a room. Security guards were posted in the hallway to keep fans away. The luxury suites had two queen-sized beds, a television, a bathroom, and room service.

Wolfgang explained how room service works, "You dial zero. Ask the operator to connect you to room service. Tell them what you want to eat and they'll bring it up to you for free."

Jeremy repeated, "For free?"

Wolfgang said, "Okay, the food we order will be added to our bill. But Epic Records is paying for it."

Ryan said, "That doesn't mean Walter Yetnikoff has a money tree in his backyard."

Wolfgang said, "We either go down to the dining room, where we'll be mobbed by fans, or we go out to eat, where we'll be mobbed by fans."

Tevin said, "Just order what you wanna eat and what you can finish." In the evening, the Utopian Knights performed at the Bill Graham Civic Auditorium. The San Francisco fans were as crazy as the Los Angeles fans.

The next day they all got on another airplane to Portland and performed at the Veterans Memorial Coliseum. Their next show was in Seattle where they performed at the Seattle Center Coliseum. Then their next flight was to St. Louis, which was four hours long. They performed at the St. Louis Arena and the next day they got on a one hour flight to Kansas City. In Kansas City, they performed at the Kemper Arena. After Kansas City was Milwaukee, where they performed at the MECCA Arena. After Milwaukee was Detroit, where they performed at the Joe Louis Arena. And after that... The Utopian Knights' lives soon became an endless cycle of airports, luxury hotel rooms, entertainment venues, and screaming fans.

Nick had told them, "I won't tolerate any girls in your bedrooms. Even though you're growing into men you have to control your urges. You have to learn to treat women with respect. There's more to relationships than just fucking."

But Eddie said, "This is one of the perks of fame. Girls wanna see if you can mimic those dance moves in the bedroom. Besides this tour will stress you out and the best way to relax is to suck those titties, stroke those asses, and fuck those pussies." 

Tevin and DJ found fame the most appealing when it came to girls. In Detroit DJ was able to sneak a cute black girl named Tina past Nick and security via fire escapes. He took her into his bedroom and called room service. After their chocolate milk and Cokes arrived Tina asked DJ, "Can you really order anything you want?"

DJ said, "Yeah, the record company pays our bill."

Tina said, "I would just love to live in hotel. I'd have my own room, my own TV, food delivered whenever I want." Tina eased herself onto DJ's bed, undid one of his buttons, and started stroking his chest and six-pack. Tina asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?" PR had told the boys not to tell anyone that they had girlfriends. Epic probably wanted the fans to believe that any member of the Utopian Knights could be be their boyfriend.

DJ said, "No, not really."

Tina undid her shirt and revealed her plump breasts underneath her black bra. Tina said, "That's good. I knew that when you were singing last night you were singing about me."

DJ said, "I didn't even know you last night."

Tina said, "But you do now." Tina leaned in and kissed him. She asked him, "Did you like that?"

DJ said, "Yeah, you have the juiciest lips I've ever tasted."

Tina said, "You are too cute." Then she leaned in and kissed him with tongue. DJ undid her bra and started stroking her breasts. Tina undid DJ's shirt and started unzipping his pants. DJ unzipped Tina's skirts and removed her panties. Tina undid his boxers and DJ thrust his dick into her pussy. Tina moaned with pleasure while DJ kissed her neck. Soon their hips were doing all the work. They rocked and moaned together but they didn't know that Romeo and Jeremy were listening via glass cups pressed against the wall in their suite. Romeo whispered, "Man, DJ's really fucking her."

Jeremy said, "Girls can't resist DJ. Even though he's shorter than Tevin and Ryan he's got muscular arms and six-pack abs. He also has a real deep voice. He's probably every woman's dream of the quintessential man."

Meanwhile, Tony and Jason were listening to Tevin have a sex with a white girl named Emily. Tevin removed his boxers while Emily removed her panties. Then Tevin thrust his dick into her pussy while they were both standing up. Emily's ass kept banging on the wall while she moaned. She removed her bra so that her breasts would bounce on Tevin's chest. Tony and Jason both had glasses to their bedroom walls.

Jason put down his glass and exclaimed, "Wow, Tevin hit third base!"

Tony signed, _Didn't he already hit third base with Danesha?_

Jason said, "Yeah, but they broke up when we left Chicago."

Tony asked, "What about Summer?"

Jason explained, "She's in the Santa Ynez Valley while Tevin's out on tour. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Tony just shook his head.

While they were all waiting for their delayed flight at Detroit Metropolitan Airport, Romeo, Jeremy, Tony, and Jason couldn't stop giggling. Ryan and Wolfgang finally asked, "What's so funny?" Then Romeo whispered into Ryan's ear while Jason whispered into Wolfgang's.

Wolfgang said, "I figured that's what Tevin was doing. Why else would he make me stay with Zubbi and Kenny?"

Ryan just shook his head and said, "That's just dirty."


	3. Chapter 3

There were thirty-four cities on the Utopian Knights' itinerary; sometimes they would do two or three shows in one city because the tickets sold out so fast. As a result, they did fifty shows throughout the summer. The itinerary for their first national tour was as follows:

  1. Inglewood, The Inglewood Forum
  2. San Francisco, Bill Graham Civic Auditorium
  3. Portland, Veterans Memorial Coliseum
  4. Seattle, Seattle Center Coliseum
  5. St. Louis, St. Louis Arena
  6. Kansas City, Kemper Arena
  7. Milwaukee, MECCA Arena
  8. Detroit, Joe Louis Arena
  9. Boston, Boston Garden
  10. New York City, Madison Square Garden
  11. Philadelphia, The Spectrum
  12. Cleveland, Public Auditorium
  13. Chicago, Chicago Stadium
  14. Washington, D.C., Carter Barron Amphitheatre
  15. Richmond, Richmond Coliseum
  16. Greensboro, Greensboro Coliseum
  17. Atlanta, Omni Coliseum
  18. Birmingham, Birmingham Municipal Auditorium
  19. Nashville, War Memorial Auditorium
  20. Jackson, Mississippi Coliseum
  21. New Orleans, Lakefront Arena
  22. Houston, The Summit
  23. Dallas, Starplex Amphitheatre
  24. Austin, Frank Erwin Center
  25. Denver, McNichols Sports Arena
  26. Indianapolis, Market Square Arena
  27. Minneapolis, Target Center
  28. Orlando, Orlando Centroplex Arena
  29. Miami, Miami Arena
  30. Albuquerque, Tingley Coliseum
  31. Las Cruces, Pan American Center
  32. Phoenix, Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum
  33. Las Vegas, MGM Grand Arena
  34. Honolulu, Aloha Stadium



When the Utopian Knights realized that most inner-city kids couldn't afford to buy twenty-dollar-apiece tickets, they decided to give backstage passes to disadvantaged kids in every city they visited. They also had to fly to L.A. or New York in order to perform on TV shows and promote their singles and albums. The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Eddie all loved traveling but they couldn't sight-see in every city they visited. Hundreds of fans would stand around their hotels, chanting the band's name, and stomping their feet. The Utopian Knights knew that if they left their hotels the fans would mob them. Mob scenes were the scariest thing they had experienced in years. The fans would push past security guards, pull at the boys' hair, rip their clothes, and grab their watches and jewels. Whenever they were about to be mobbed DJ and Ryan threw their hats into the crowd to calm them down. When they went into stores the fans would break the glass and topple shelves to get at the boys. Most of the time the fans hurt themselves and other people who got in their way. 

Since the boys couldn't leave their hotel rooms they created their own fun. Romeo and Jeremy filled balloons with water, ketchup, mustard, or Kool-Aid. Then they would drop them on the heads of people via their window. Other pranks they created were water buckets at the top of the door, whoopie cushions, itching powder, prank phone calls, and rubber spiders and snakes. Wolfgang read books or played chess. Television also kept the boys occupied. They watched cartoons, reruns of sitcoms, sports, and the news. They always got excited when the news focused on "UK Mania." The boys watched themselves on TV and studied themselves.

Tevin would say, "I think I can handle the mike better."

Remy said, "I need to work on my solos."

Vikram said, "Our costumes need redesigning."

Wolfgang said, "You think my tricks on the piano are spontaneous enough?" They would figure out ways to make their show better.

Whenever the boys left a hotel, a venue, a TV studio, or an airport the fans would mob them. Even when security sneaked them through back exits the fans would find them. Reporters followed them everywhere. Sometimes journalists from  _Ebony_ ,  _Rolling Stone_ ,  _Tiger Beat_ , _Right On!_ and other magazines were invited into their hotel rooms or their dressing rooms. They would ask, "Is all this pandemonium overwhelming?"

PR had coached the boys on how to handle the press. Ryan said, "Ya really wanna know?"

They would reply, "Yes!"

Ryan said, "It's exhausting. I can't imagine doing this for the rest of my life."

Romeo said, "I like the attention. The fans are just trying to express their love."

Tony said in ASL, _When we met Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones, and others for the first time we weren't as crazy as our fans. They need to retain some self-control._

Tevin stated, "We gotta respect our fans. They're the ones buying the records. They're the ones buying tickets for our concerts. They're the ones making this happen. Not us, Nick, Eddie, Walter, or Epic."

Whenever the boys looked into the audience during a concert they noticed the fashion trends they had created. Jeremy had always loved overalls. When the Utopian Knights first performed at the Kids Choice Awards they wore their street clothes. Jeremy's street look was always blue overalls with a T-shirt. But one of the buttons was missing from the overalls. Vikram looked at Jeremy and told him, "Actually, the overalls look better all saggy like that." Within a few days of their KCA performance kids across L.A. were wearing saggy overalls. Now the fad had spread across the nation. DJ always wore a backwards sports cap with graffiti print shirts. He also wore diamond earrings and gold rings, since he could finally afford proper jewelry. Those fads also became popular. The Utopian Knights' colorful suits and African tie-dyed shirts, vests, and pants also became popular among youth. The most popular style the Utopian Knights possessed were their school uniforms. Soon kids across the country were wearing customized, Utopian Knights uniforms. Even kids who went to schools where school uniforms were compulsory customized their uniforms to reflect their individual styles. But the biggest fashion stopper were their hairstyles. Kids-and adults-across the country were sporting Jheri curls, Afros, low fades, cornrows, rattails, Caesar cuts, S-curls, and curtained hair. Tevin ensured that the Jheri curl remained popular, even though Michael Jackson had restyled his own hair. Zubbi re-popularized the Afro and brought it back to mainstream culture. The boys weren't just blazing a trail in music and dance; they were also blazing a trail in fashion.

The one place where the Utopian Knights expected a special welcome was Chicago. When their plane landed at O'Hare International Airport they took a limo straight to the South Side. When they arrived in their old neighborhood people were holding up banners that said **WELCOME HOME UTOPIAN KNIGHTS** and **KEEP THE DREAM ALIVE**. Some musicians started playing Kool  & the Gang's song "Celebration." When the boys got out everyone started yelling their names. "Tevin, I saw you perform at the school talent show!" "DJ, we used to shoot hoops down at the courts!" "Remy, I helped you convince the principal to make our school more green!"

Tevin took out a bullhorn and exclaimed, "It's good to be back home in the South Side! We'll never forget our roots!" Everyone cheered! The boys walked into the Unconditional Orphanage. Big Mama immediately hugged them.

Kenny exclaimed, "Whoa! We saw you a few months ago."

Big Mama said, "I'm still entitled to hug my boys."

Nick said, "This place seems smaller since we left. Did it shrink?"

Alicia said, "That's silly. This house is still the same size it was when you left."

Eddie said, "Hard to believe we all fit in here."

The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Eddie stayed for awhile but they had to get back into the limo and drive to City Hall. Mayor Richard M. Daley had the Utopian Knights, Nick, and Eddie stand in front of City Hall. Then he stepped onto his podium to address the reporters and news crews. Mayor Daley stated, "Today we are honoring twelve exceptional boys whose musical creativity is taking our nation by storm. Chicago has bee producing musicians for decades and these boys have blazed a new chapter in the history books. I am pleased to give them, and their managers Nick Cannon and Eddie Rodriguez, the keys to the city!"

Everyone cheered while the mayor's aides handed the Utopian Knights, Nick, and Eddie huge golden keys on wooden plaques. Tevin stepped up to the mike and said, "Thank you, Mayor Daley and the city of Chicago!" Everyone cheered again.

The Chicago Stadium concert was the wildest one the band did on their tour. Fans kept jumping onstage to grab the boys. They screamed so loud that nobody could hear the music even though the loudspeakers were at maximum volume. Then when the band performed "Teacher's Pet" the fans broke through the line of security guards and jumped onstage. The boys dropped their instruments and ran like the Devil himself was chasing them! Nick, Eddie, and security steered the band to the limo. Even when the limo drove away the fans were still chasing after them. The driver had to press down on the gas pedal and sped off into the night.

The rest of the tour was a blur of hotels, airports, venues, reporters, and screaming fans. After their last show in Honolulu, Hawaii, Tevin exclaimed, "Now that the hard work is done it's time to head home!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Utopian Knights were happy to be back in L.A. They missed their home in Woodland Hills and their friends. A day after they arrived home Mark-Paul Gosselaar arrived in Tevin's, DJ's, and Ryan's vintage 1964 red Cadillac El Dorado. Mark-Paul exclaimed, "Nice to see y'all!"

DJ replied, "Nice to see you, too, M-P!"

Tevin examined the car to make sure it wasn't damaged. When the Utopian Knights embarked on their tour, Mark-Paul said, "Since you won't be in L.A. I was wondering if I could look after your car for you."

Ryan repeated what Mark-Paul had said, "You wanna look after our car?"

Tevin said, "I believe he wants to drive his girlfriends around town since his parents won't get him his own car."

Mark-Paul said, "Come on, guys! A car this nice has to be ridden!"

DJ said, "If you drive this car that means you gotta look after it. You can't get any scratches on it. Park only in shade so that the leather seats don't get hot. No snacks or drinks in the car, we don't want crumbs or stains. You have to fill up the gas tank when it runs low and don't use the cheap stuff either."

Mark-Paul crossed his heart and said, "I promise that this Cadillac will be in the exact same shape it is now when you guys get home."

Nick and Eddie had bought the Cadillac and fixed it up for Tevin, DJ, and Ryan to use after they got their drivers' licenses. Nick had purchased a 1990 Mercedes-Benz 560SEL and Eddie had purchased a 1990 BMW 735i. The guys always made sure the cars were clean and shiny. The red paint on the Cadillac and the black paint on the Benz and BMW always looked brand-new. When Mark-Paul asked Nick and Eddie if their cars needed looking after Eddie laughed and said, "If you think you're getting anywhere near our cars think again."

Nick twisted Mark-Paul's ear and stated, "Listen carefully. We don't want you anywhere near my Benz or Eddie's BMW. If you even think about driving our cars we'll know. That clear?"

Mark-Paul said, "Crystal, sir."

Tevin examined the Cadillac and said, "Seems to be in good shape."

Mark-Paul said, "See, I told you it would be fine."

Nick asked Mark-Paul, "You didn't touch my ride or Eddie's?"

Mark-Paul said, "Nope! Those cars have been sitting safe in the garage since you left."

Eddie analyzed the Benz and Maserati. He checked the outside and the interior. Nick asked, "Find anything?"

Eddie said, "Nope, the cars are in great shape."

Mark-Paul said, "See, y'all can trust me."

Tevin, DJ, Vikram, and Mark-Paul played some two-on-two basketball in the driveway. Tevin and Mark-Paul against DJ and Vikram. DJ was the best ballplayer out of the four so he and Vikram won. Then they cooled off by drinking Coca-Cola.

DJ asked, "How have things been in Santa Clarita?" Mark-Paul and his family resided in Santa Clarita, California. Mark-Paul had an older brother named Mike and two older sisters named Linda and Sylvia. Since he was the baby of his family he liked hanging with the Utopian Knights.

He had said, "I think it's cool your family has three brothers in four different age groups. This way everybody has someone their age to talk to." Mark-Paul also respected Nick and Eddie. He thought they were the coolest and hippest "parents" around. Mark-Paul said, "Mike did summer school at UC Davis. Linda and Sylvia had summer jobs. Mom and Dad were busy working. So I had the house to myself. As usual." Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights sensed that Mark-Paul was lonely whenever he was at home, which was why he liked hanging with his friends.

Vikram asked, "Remember when we first visited your home?"

Mark-Paul said, "Oh, yeah..."

_Flashback_

The Utopian Knights had been in the minivan for two hours. Mark-Paul had invited Nick, Eddie, and the band to his house in Santa Clarita so that they could meet his family. Nick and Eddie were able to figure out the direction from the Santa Ynez Valley to Santa Clarita with some maps. Nick and Eddie parked the van and the boys got out. Wolfgang said, "It looks like a nice home."

The Gosselaars lived in a two-story, cream-colored house with a garage and a palm tree. It wasn't as fancy as Michael and Karen's Neverland mansion but it was several steps up from their orphanage and the projects and one-story houses of the South Side. Nick's sixth sense went off and he turned around. He saw that some of the neighbors were staring at them. They were all white people. Eddie rang the doorbell and a white man as tall as Nick answered the door.

Eddie said, "Hi, we're the Utopian Knights and their guardians. I'm Eddie and the tall, black guy is Nick. Mark-Paul asked us to visit."

The man grunted and stated, "I'm Hans Gosselaar. That's Mr. Gosselaar to you." Mr. Gosselaar turned around but left the door open. Eddie stepped in followed by the boys and lastly Nick. 

They all sat down in the living room. A woman walked in via the back door and said, "Hi, I'm Paula Gosselaar. You can call me Mrs. G." She stuck out her hand. Nick, Eddie, and the boys all shook it.

Mark-Paul came downstairs and said, "Alright! You're here!"

DJ said, "We sure are."

Mark-Paul asked, "Wanna check out my room?"

Remy said, "Sure!"

They all walked upstairs. Mark-Paul pointed out the different rooms. "That room is the master bedroom. That's where my mom and dad sleep. That room is my sisters' room. Linda and Sylvia are home from college but they're out with friends. And this room is mine and my brother's Mike." Mark-Paul opened the door. There was a bookshelf, two beds, and a closet in the middle. There were also posters of Michael Jackson, Bobby Brown, and The Police.

Then Mark-Paul led them back downstairs and into the backyard. The Gosselaars had a pool, plenty of trees and bushes, and tables and chairs. The tables had an umbrella inserted in the middle of them. Nick and Eddie knew that nobody from the 'hood could afford a house in this middle-class neighborhood. But they were planning to have a house bigger and fancier than this. Then they heard sirens.

Kenny said, "Oh, snap! Someone called the fuzz!"

Nick said, "Keep quiet. Let me do all the talking."

Mark-Paul asked, "Why would the police stop here? My parents have no reason to call 911."

Nick explained, "But your neighbors certainly do."

Nick and Eddie stepped into the house and saw Mr. and Mrs. Gosselaar talking to a cop. His badge said **Officer Bell**. Officer Bell looked at Nick and Eddie and asked, "So, what are you two doing in these parts?"

Nick politely said, "We're visiting some friends."

Eddie explained, "Mark-Paul invited our boys over. We decided to come along."

The Utopian Knights walked in. Officer Bell sarcastically said, "These are your boys? I can see the resemblance."

Eddie explained, "They're orphans and Nick and I are their legal guardians."

Officer Bell said, "Mr. and Mrs. Gosselaar can you please follow me outside." Nick and Eddie knew that one of the neighbors must have called the police because an African-American male and a Hispanic-American male with twelve multicultural kids had shown up in a nice, quiet, and white neighborhood. The Utopian Knights knew that Officer Bell was questioning Mr. and Mrs. Gosselaar outside to make sure this wasn't a hostage situation. When Officer Bell came inside he saw Jeremy. He smiled for the first time and asked, "Hey, kid, how're you doing?" Jeremy crossed his arms and didn't answer him. Just because they were white that didn't mean they were the same.

When Mr. and Mrs. Gosselaar escorted Officer Bell outside, Mark-Paul asked, "What was all that about?" The Utopian Knights couldn't believe Mark-Paul didn't figure out why the cop showed up.

Nick explained, "You have some neighbors who thought we came here to stir up trouble."

Mark-Paul asked, "Why?"

Eddie explained, "Because I'm Mexican and Nick is black."

DJ asked, "Ain't you heard of racial profiling?"

Mark-Paul asked, "Is that like racism?"

Wolfgang said, "Yeah. When you see a black or Hispanic man in a nice neighborhood people think they're planning to steal or kill. American prisons are comprised mostly of blacks and Hispanics. So police officers like Officer Bell think they're all alike."

Nick said, "Eddie and I used to be just numbers in the prison system."

Mark-Paul exclaimed, "You were both in jail?"

Mr. Gosselaar repeated in a gruffer voice, "You were both in jail?"

Eddie said, "Yes, but that was years ago. We both changed."

Mr. Gosselaar said, "Criminals don't just change."

Nick said, "If you wanna know anything about our criminal pasts we'll let you know."

They all sat outside while Nick and Eddie told the story about their criminal pasts. They summarized about what they did when they arrived in Chicago, the night they were arrested, meeting in Juvenile Hall, and their judge sentencing them to eighteen months at Camp Bluethorn. Nick said, "Eddie and I started writing songs in prison. But there was plenty of other stuff that kept us occupied."

Eddie said, "We did chores, schoolwork, and played sports."

Nick said, "We were released on parole after fifteen months. We were sent to the Unconditional Orphanage in South Side Chicago."

Eddie said, "The kids helped us turn our lives around. We got our GED's and got jobs."

Mr. Gosselaar asked, "Why didn't you go back to school?"

Nick said, "Because we had both been out of regular schools for so long that a classroom felt as bad as a prison cell."

Eddie said, "Besides a GED is just like getting a diploma."

Nick said, "I got a job as a mechanic. I always loved cars."

Eddie said, "And I did manage to get a job at the University of Chicago."

Mr. Gosselaar said, "Let me guess. Mopping the floors?"

Eddie said, "Yeah. Plus, wiping the windows, scrubbing the toilets, and fixing broken stuff."

Nick asked, "What do you and your wife do for a living?"

Mr. Gosselaar said, "I'm a plant supervisor for Anheuser-Busch. My wife is an airline hostess for Royal Dutch Airlines."

Then Mrs. Gosselaar brought dinner outside. Mr. Gosselaar filled his plate and went inside. Then three boys showed up. Mark-Paul said, "Fellas, this is my brother Mike. The other guys are his friends Matthew and Howard."

When Mrs. Gosselaar set out the food she said, "Everyone enjoy." She went back inside to check on dessert.

Then Matthew asked Remy, "Are you an Indian?"

Remy stated, "The correct term is Native-Canadian or Aboriginal."

Matthew said, "Then you can hunt for your dinner with a bow and arrows, just like all squaw Indians!" Matthew and Howard laughed. Remy took his plate and walked inside.

Mark-Paul said, "Dude, that was mean!"

Matthew said, "It's the truth. When I tell my dad that you're letting savages and niggers in this neighborhood he'll make sure the neighborhood watch kicks them out!" Matthew soon found himself on the ground with a bloody nose. DJ had punched him across the face. Howard tried to attack DJ but even though he was older and taller he was no match for DJ, who had taken martial arts lessons in Brooklyn and from Nick and Eddie. Howard was soon on the ground with a black eye. Mike got to his senses and stepped between them.

Mike said, "Dude! That was uncalled for!"

DJ said, "If these white boys or any other racist jerk in this neighborhood calls us nigger, savage, or whatever I'll kill them!"

Mark-Paul told Matthew and Howard, "You need to leave. I won't have racists in my home."

Matthew and Howard both said, "Fine," glared daggers at DJ, and left.

Mrs. Gosselaar came out and asked, "What happened?" Nick explained and Mrs. Gosselaar said, "You and Eddie let the boys fight?"

Eddie explained, "Those boys gotta learn that racist attitudes will only be met with fists. If he said those racial slurs in the South Side he would be dead right now." 

After they ate dinner Mr. Gosselaar came out and said, "The Rawleys just called. Who beat up Matthew?"

DJ said, "I did." Mr. Gosselaar smiled and patted him on the back. DJ asked, "You're okay with that?"

Mr. Gosselaar said, "There's no room for bigotry in my house."

Tony signed, _I thought you had a problem with us because we were different colors._

Mr. Gosselaar explained, "It was really about where you came from. Mark-Paul said twelve kids from South Side Chicago were recording the theme song for his new show. I've seen the South Side on the news. It looked like a cesspool for pimps, thieves, hustlers, gangsters, drug dealers, and high school dropouts."

Tevin said, "There's more to the South Side than that."

Romeo said, "Yeah, people run small businesses, mail gets delivered, kids play in the street, and the neighbors socialize."

Mr. Gosselaar said, "I should be the last man judging someone else based on their circumstances. My grandparents, Hartog 'Herman' Gosselaar and Hester van Emden, were killed in The Holocaust. They died in the Sobibor extermination camp, in Nazi-occupied Poland, on April ninth, 1943."

Ryan said, "That ain't right."

Mr. Gosselaar said, "You're correct. It's not right that we still haven't learned from the sins of our past."

_End Flashback_

Nick asked Mark-Paul, "Are your parents okay?"

Mark-Paul said, "Yeah. They'd love to have you visit again. I promise we won't let the neighbors bother you. Well, they'll want your autographs now so I know they won't be mean."

Eddie shook his head and said, "M-P, your neighbors and the cops will be nice to us because of what we are. But even though we got millions of dollars and a big house it doesn't change our skin colors or our pasts."

Mark-Paul said, "Yeah, but my mom loves you guys and my dad respects you two. He's sorry for being gruff at first and judging you on the spot."

Nick said, "I know but Santa Clarita ain't the right place for us. Maybe we'll visit but we won't move there."

Mark-Paul asked, "Where are you gonna move? I figured out that with all those screaming girls you'll need a house with gates."

Eddie said, "Someplace where people say, 'Howdy, neighbor. It's a lovely day in the neighborhood, isn't it?'"

Mark-Paul asked, "You want to move into Mister Rogers' neighborhood?" They all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie came home the next day with copies of _Ebony_ , _Jet_ , _People_ , _Tiger Beat_ , _Teen Beat_ , _16_ , and _Right On!_ Tevin looked at the magazines and exclaimed, "Fellas, we're on the cover of _16_ , _Tiger Beat_ , _Jet_ , and _Right On!_ " The boys all rushed into the living room to see their faces on the magazine covers.

DJ exclaimed, "Alright! We've really broken into the teen market!"

_Tiger Beat_ , _Teen Beat_ , _16_ , and _Right On!_ were all magazines geared towards teenagers. _Tiger Beat_ 's market is adolescent girls. _Teen Beat_ is also marketed towards teenage readers. _16_ is a magazine that was a primary influence in rock journalism. Racial minorities were seldom featured on the cover of  _16_ but The Utopian Knights were still featured. _People_ is a magazine that focuses on the lives of celebrities, regardless of their race, gender, or age. _Right On!_ is a magazine geared towards African-American teens. It started publication in 1970 to help promote the Jackson 5. _Ebony_ and _Jet_ are also magazines marketed towards African-Americans. _Jet_ is a weekly magazine while _Ebony_ is a monthly. More than half of the Utopian Knights are comprised of members of African descent so they were eligible for _Right On!_ , _Ebony_ , and _Jet_. The Utopian Knights were first featured on the covers of  _Ebony_ and  _Jet_ after they performed their Motown Medley at the NAACP Image Awards. They had also been featured on the cover of  _Right On!_ plenty of times.

The Utopian Knights read what the journalists had to say about them. The magazines praised the Utopian Knights' ability to bring people of different races, cultures, and ethnicities together, even if it was just for concerts. PR had also given the Utopian Knights different personalities, like the seven dwarfs, so that pre-teens and teenagers could choose their favorites. Tevin was the leader, DJ was the rebel, and Ryan was the quiet and sweet one. Wolfgang was the smart one. Remy was the environmentalist and the animal lover. Kenny and Vikram were the sunny ones. Tony was the silent and observant one. Romeo and Jeremy were the pranksters. Zubbi and Jason were the glue that kept the band together. The magazines gave readers a backstage glimpse at the Utopian Knights' First National Tour. There were pictures of the boys with adults who were stylists, roadies, and security personnel. Each member explained their role onstage and how everything meshed together to form a great show. 

Remy then said, "Dudes, we still gotta pick up Joy!" Joy, their Chocolate Labrador Retriever, was put in the care of Brandon Quintin Adams while they were on tour. Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Wolfgang, and Vikram got into the Cadillac. Nick, Remy, Romeo, Zubbi, and Kenny got into the Benz. Eddie, Jeremy, Tony, and Jason got into the BMW. Then they all drove to Pasadena, which is about a half an hour drive from Woodland Hills. When they arrived Brandon saw them through the front window. Then he disappeared into the house and came out the front door with Joy. Joy had grown bigger during the past two months. Remy hugged her and said, "Hey, Joy! Who's a good girl?"

Joy barked with excitement. Brandon said, "See, I told you I'd take good care of your dog."

Remy said, "Thanks, Brandon."

Then Brandon's father walked out. Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights all said, "Hello, Professor Adams."

Brandon's father said, "A good day to you as well. I'm on my way to the university to oversee a final exam." Professor Adams got into his blue Toyota Corolla, backed out of the driveway, and drove down the street.

Wolfgang asked, "Your dad teaches summer school?"

Brandon said, "Yeah, Caltech has summer courses. Come on, I'll show you the house." Brandon showed them the TV room, the parlor, the kitchen, the backyard, his bedroom, his father's bedroom, and his father's study. Eddie saw Professor Adams' degrees framed on the wall of his study. Thaddeus Chadwick Adams got his bachelor's degree at Alabama A&M University. He got his master's and PhD in Mechanical Engineering at the Illinois Institute of Technology.

Romeo asked, "Brandon, where's your moms at?"

Brandon explained, "She's in Topeka, Kansas. That's where I was born. She was a 'good-time girl' that Dad messed around with. After my mom had me, my dad won custody over me and brought me to California. I visit my mom every summer. My parents love me. They just don't love each other."

Nick said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

When they went out into the backyard a soccer ball bounced onto the lawn table. Brandon picked it up and said, "This is Polly's ball. She's my next door neighbor. She's on the girls' soccer team at my school."

Then a girl with blond hair and brown eyes climbed to the top of the tree in her yard. She exclaimed, "Hey, Brandon! I need my ball if I wanna stay on the team!" Brandon kicked it to her and she caught it. She then saw the Utopian Knights and exclaimed, "Oh my God! The Utopian Knights! I love your music! I have both your albums! Are you gonna make more?"

Vikram said, "Yes, in fact we'll be releasing a Christmas album."

Polly said, "Cool! Now I know what to put on my Christmas list!"

The Utopian Knights were planning to release their Christmas album by November, when people would be preparing for the holiday season. They were still making a list of all the Christmas songs they would record for the album. Kenny asked, "Why don't we just do what they do at Motown? Record as many Christmas songs as possible, put the best ones on the album, and then save the others for when we want to release a special edition of our Christmas album sometime in the future?"

Nick explained, "We have to pay for the time we spend in the studio, remember? All the time we spend in the recording studio is deducted from our pay."

DJ said, "That don't sound fair."

Eddie explained, "That's how producers make millions on each album."

Nick added, "Besides, we'll also be recording the album that will be released after the Christmas season. As soon as the holidays are over we hit the fans with our fourth album. Then it's back on the road." Hard work continued to be the name of the game. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Utopian Knights also picked up their pet snake Flex and their pet rabbit Fluffy at the Savages' house. The Savages lived in Brentwood, an affluent neighborhood located in the Westside area of Los Angeles. Tevin noticed a "For Sale" sign at a house across the street from the Savages' home. He thought that he should remind Nick and Eddie that they should go house shopping. When the Utopian Knights arrived at home Tevin asked Nick, "When are we gonna start house shopping?"

Nick said, "I'll tell Eddie to pick up a real estate newspaper when he goes out and we'll look at the ones that are in our price range.

Eddie went grocery shopping and came home with two real estate newspapers. Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights had just cashed in the checks they had received after their First National Tour. But Nick and Eddie would be paying for their new home so the boys wouldn't have to empty their bank accounts. Wolfgang reminded them, "We don't have to pay the full amount. Just the down payment. We can always get a mortgage. There are also the property taxes to consider."

Eddie said, "Property taxes are just a way for the government to steal more money from hard-working Americans."

Vikram asked, "What are property taxes?"

Wolfgang explained, "Money we have to pay the government for our homes. The government wants us to pay for our houses again, even if we pay the full price for the house."

Jason said, "I overheard Michael Jackson and Dr. Lincoln talking about the taxes and mortgage they have to pay for Neverland. Their house, the other buildings, and the land itself all cost different prices. Are we gonna have to pay two prices, for the house and the land?"

Nick explained, "We're not buying a ranch, we're buying a gated mansion. I don't think we'll have to pay another price for the land the house sits on."

Nick and Eddie found a house for sale in Encino, which was just a short drive from Woodland Hills. Nick called the man who owned the house and they arranged to meet the next day.

The next day they all got into their three cars and drove to 4641 Hayvenhurst Avenue. Nick's Benz was the front of their procession so he stopped at the electric gate. Nick spoke through the intercom, "Hi, we're the Utopian Knights and their managers, Nick Cannon and Eddie Rodriguez. We scheduled the eleven o'clock appointment with Mr. Rivers. It's five minutes to eleven and we're here."

A male voice replied through the intercom, "Just a moment." In a few seconds the gates were opened. Nick, Eddie, and DJ drove their cars along a brick-laid drive which opened to an ornate three-tiered white fountain in front of a Tudor-style home. All of the windows of the house were made of leaded stained glass with beveled panes. Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights parked their cars near the Tudor-style garage. The garage was twice the size of their Woodland Hills garage. Nick estimated that it could hold four cars. When they all got out an elderly white man with silver white hair and a clean-shaven face approached them with smiles.

He exclaimed, "Welcome, one and all! Welcome to the world of my creation. Welcome to the world of my imagination."

Eddie said, "Um, thanks, Mr. Rivers. Can we start the tour?"

Mr. Rivers said, "Of course."

Mr. Rivers showed them the garage first. There was a large "Welcome" sign above the garage doors. In the center of the garage structure stood an oversized clock with Roman numerals. Inside the garage was a Ferrari, a Lamborghini, a Buick, and a Packard.

Nick exclaimed, "You have a vintage 1934 Packard Eight and a 1948 Buick Roadmaster? These must have cost a fortune!"

Mr. Rivers laughed and said, "It's a good thing I have a fortune!"

The garage had a second floor which Mr. Rivers used as a storage space. Next to the garage, Mr. Rivers had constructed a mini-version of Disneyland's Main Street USA, including a small store and two houses. The store was actually the playhouse. When they entered there was candy on display, just like a sweet shop. Beyond the snacks were stuffed animals, antique dolls, a pool table, and a dart board. The two houses were the guest house and the servants' quarters. Mr. Rivers stated, "The guest house has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The servants' quarters has enough room for a maid, a butler, and security guards." Graceful black and white swans could be found swimming in backyard pools. Mr. Rivers had other exotic pets, including a zebra, a llama, and a leopard. They were housed in caged enclosures. Winding brick paths decorated with exotic flowers and neatly cut shrubs led to secluded areas of the estate. Mr. Rivers explained, "I need time to think and relax."

Vikram said, "This place has plenty of areas for us to get some privacy." The swimming pool was huge and inviting. Water spouted from four fountainheads carved like bearded Neptunes on a retaining wall. A waterfall spilled in front of two lovebirds, the ceramic fashioned in elaborate, colourful tile work. Cool-looking water cascaded down in to the main pool, and then flowed into a bubbling Jacuzzi.

Then Mr. Rivers led them to the main house. When they walked through the double-doors they found themselves in a lobby with a white marble floor. Mr. Rivers said, "The library and my office are to the left. The living room and kitchen are to the right." Ahead of them the staircase swept right to left, curving up around a central chandelier. They all walked upstairs to check out the bedrooms. Mr. Rivers stated, "I redesigned this house and property myself. This mansion has six bedrooms and five and a half bathrooms."

Nick repeated, "Six beds and five and a half baths?"

Mr. Rivers said, "That's right."

The boys checked out the rooms. Jason said, "Check out these rooms! It's like staying at the Ritz!"

Mr. Rivers showed Nick and Eddie the master bedrooms. Mr. Rivers explained, "I had two master bedrooms built: one for me and one for my son and daughter-in-law when they come to visit." Mr. Rivers' son's room opened on to a brick patio with a vast, pergola-like canopy supported by pillars. The bathrooms were impressive, all white porcelain and black marble with brass faucets. The basement was finished; Mr. Rivers it had redesigned it with hardwood floors, mirrors, and even a recording studio which made it perfect for band rehearsals.

Mr. Rivers led them down the back staircase which led to the living room and another set of double doors. When they went outside Mr. Rivers said, "Overall, this two acre estate should have more than enough room for all fourteen of you."

Eddie said, "I love this place!"

Tevin said, "Me too!"

Wolfgang said, "Me three!"

Remy said, "I've counted eighteen trees. Any estate that has this many trees is good in my books."

When they left and arrived back in Woodland Hills Nick asked, "Eddie, you think we can afford to buy that estate in Encino?"

Eddie said, "Of course! With all the money we got from the tour we can buy that place two times over."

Nick said, "Wolfgang is right, we gotta talk to a bank about getting a mortgage."

Eddie said, "We should also ask about the property taxes."

Over the next few days Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights looked at properties in Sherman Oaks, View Park-Windsor Hills, and Santa Monica. The Sherman Oaks house was nice but it wasn't like Mr. Rivers' estate. View Park-Windsor Hills has a predominantly black population. But Nick didn't want to live in View Park-Windsor Hills because Tasha's aunt and uncle also lived in the neighborhood. He didn't need them dropping by all the time, scrutinizing and criticizing the UK family's lifestyle. Also, Wolfgang and Jeremy kept getting glares from some of the residents. This told Nick, Eddie, and the boys that despite the efforts of the Civil Rights Movement, some blacks didn't like the idea of integration. Wolfgang took note that all the black residents worked hard to attain their wealth and they didn't want the Man stealing what was theirs. Ryan, Romeo, and Kenny didn't like the Santa Monica residence because they disliked the beach. None of the other properties were like Mr. Rivers' estate. There was no magic.

So Nick called Mr. Rivers and said, "We'll take it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4641 Hayvenhurst Avenue is where the Jackson family's estate is located in real life. In this universe the Jackson family still lives in Encino but not at this address. In real life Michael Jackson bought the estate from his parents in 1981 and redesigned it into the "magical" place I described in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

When the Utopian Knights finished recording and rehearsing they gathered in front of the television set. They usually kept a close eye on themselves on the small screen. They tuned into MTV to watch their music videos. Their music videos weren't on the same level of Michael Jackson's but they were still cool. "Teacher's Pet" featured the boys performing at a K-12 school. They performed in the classrooms then got the whole school to gather in the auditorium to watch them perform. "Catch Me If You Can" featured the band performing in a garage then on the streets of Los Angeles. "Can We Talk" featured the boys performing in a park while flirting with girls. "Joyful Noise" was set in a church where the boys really jazzed up the church choir. "Detention Center Blues" was set in a detention room at an ordinary school. The boys all wore blues outfits while they sang and played the blues. "Hot Street" featured the boys performing on Sunset Strip. Epic Records wasn't able to come up with music videos for the other singles but the music videos that were aired were huge hits. Each music video sold over a million copies.

The Utopian Knights also watched commercials that featured them playing with Super Soakers, wearing LA Gear sneakers, and drinking Coca-Cola. The commercials rarely mentioned the product; the Utopian Knights were the commercials' main focus. If kids across the nation and the world saw the Dynamic Dozen playing with Super Soakers, wearing LA Gear sneakers, and drinking Coca-Colas, then they would buy Super Soakers, LA Gear sneakers, and Coca-Cola.

The Utopian Knights would also watch recaps of their performances on variety shows and award shows. Nick and Eddie bought videotapes so that the Utopian Knights would always be watch themselves, look back, and reflect. The last award show they performed at was the the Kids' Choice Awards. The 1990 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards was on April 23rd, 1990. The Utopian Knights won the award for Favorite Male Group and "Teacher's Pet" won the award for Favorite Song. The band also did a performance of "Teacher's Pet."

On Saturday mornings the Utopian Knights watched cartoons. They loved  _The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ ,  _Garfield and Friends_ , and _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. But their favorite Saturday morning program was _Saved by the_ _Bell_. They loved listening to themselves perform the theme song. The show was also very funny and soon became NBC's most highly rated Saturday morning program. Since the Utopian Knights had some extra time they had been asked to become guest stars on one of the episodes. In the episode the Utopian Knights befriend Zack and his friends when they have a private dinner at The Max. They then decide to perform at a PTA fundraiser.

When the Utopian Knights took a break from recording their Christmas album, Nick said, "Eddie and I have been discussing the perfect promo tool for the Christmas album."

Ryan asked, "What?"

Eddie said, "We'll get CBS to air a one-hour Christmas special when the album is released."

DJ said, "That's a great idea!"

Vikram said, "We can wear our Nutcracker military uniforms!"

Jason said, "We'll be Santa's secret agents for spreading Christmas cheer!"

Tevin said, "We can work in characters like Frosty and Rudolph. We could create a story where we have to bring joy to some kids in L.A."

Wolfgang stated, "A better location would be New York. There's no place like New York at Christmas. Besides a snow setting will make the special spectacular."

Tony signed, _Great use of alliteration._

They all laughed and then they went to tell Walter Yetnikoff. Walter said, "I love it! I'll get the best producers, directors, and writers to start working on the idea."

On September 10th, 1990 the Utopian Knights tuned into NBC to watch the premiere of a new sitcom starring Will Smith aka the Fresh Prince. Will Smith had told Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights at the NAACP Image Awards that NBC approached him about creating a sitcom with the Fresh Prince as the main character. Will also revealed that he was in trouble with the IRS. The IRS had assessed a $2.8 million tax debt against him, seized his possessions, and garnished his income. Nick stated, "This is why Eddie and I will be keeping a close watch on our boys' incomes. We don't want you to end up bankrupt and in trouble with the government." _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ started off with a rap theme song. The rap explained how Will was born and raised on the mean streets of West Philadelphia. But when he got into a fight on the basketball court, his mother decided to send him to live with the Banks family in Bel-Air. When Will arrives in Bel-Air his working-class background clashes with his relatives' upper-class lifestyle. When Uncle Phil invites his partners from the law firm Firth, Wynn and Meyer, Will embarrasses the family, especially when Ashley raps the blessing during dinner. Uncle Phil asks Will why he embarrassed the family but Will explained that he was just being himself and he doesn't want the Banks family to change him. He also chews out Uncle Phil and tells him that the Ivy League and the office have caused him to forget his background and heritage. Uncle Phil states that he encountered bigotry that Will can't imagine and that his hard work earned him his manor in Bel-Air. Will asked if he can tell Uncle Phil his life story but Uncle Phil doesn't want to hear it. But Uncle Phil realizes there's more to Will than just his background when Will plays "Fur Elise (Per Elisa)" on the piano.

Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights also tuned into Disney Channel to watch _A.N.T. Farm_ , the new sitcom that China was starring in. The show centered on a group of child prodigies, so the Utopian Knights could relate to them. Tremaine had told his friends that _House of Payne_ was airing its final season. Tyler Perry was busy making movies and all the actors wanted a change. When _House of Payne_ finished its run Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights would be sad to see it go.

Other sitcoms Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights watched included _Family Matters_ , _Roseanne_ , _Cheers_ ,  _Home Improvement_ , _Growing Pains_ ,  _Full House_ , _The Cosby Show_ ,  _A Different World_ , and  _The Wonder Years_. They had a Betamax that recorded any shows they missed while working. There was always good stuff on television.


	8. Chapter 8

On Friday night Nick suited up for his date with Tasha. He put on a white shirt, a blue tie, and his Armani suit. Eddie said, "Dude, you look sharp!"

Nick said, "Thanks, Ed. Don't you have a date tonight?"

Eddie stated, "Susie says she had to reschedule a dental appointment for tonight so I'm having dinner with her parents next weekend."

Nick asked, "Have they finally warmed up to you?"

Eddie asked, "Why wouldn't Susie's parents like me?"

Nick said, "Because before you dated her you used to fuck with any bitch who spread her legs open for you."

Eddie said, "Susie is different. She has class, finesse, she loves to read."

Nick said, "Same reasons why I caught feelings for Tasha. They aren't random bitches. They're jewels. When a man finds a jewel he has to make sure no one else has claimed it. When he sees that no one else has, he'll guard it and protect it with his life."

Eddie said, "Very poetic."

Nick said, "I could tell you caught strong feelings for Susie."

Eddie asked, "How?"

Nick said, "When we were on tour there were fans, groupies, and prostitutes coming at us as well as the boys. You chatted with them and flirted with them but you never fucked them."

Eddie said, "So? Those girls didn't have what I was looking for."

Nick said, "You fucked countless bitches in the South Side and you're telling me that out of all the girls on tour you didn't meet one that could satisfy you like a South Side bitch? Eddie, you're like a brother to me. I know you inside out."

Eddie said, "If memory serves, when you first met Tasha's parents, siblings, and cousins you felt like a fish out of water."

Nick said, "There were ups and downs..."

_Flashback_

Nick was driving his Benz to Tasha's graduation ceremony at UCLA. She had told him, "My graduation ceremony is on the the twenty-fifth of May. That's on a Friday and Memorial Day is on Monday. Since its a long weekend, my mom, dad, and siblings will be staying over the weekend. That means they'll get to meet you and we can all spend time together."

Nick asked, "Why? So they can get my name, rank, and serial number?"

Tasha said, "No, they just want to get to know you and make sure you're right for me."

Nick said, "Your aunt and uncle don't like me so I doubt your parents and siblings will."

Tasha said, "You just come from a world that's a complete opposite of theirs. But once they see all you've accomplished they'll see you're a great guy."

Nick said, "Okay. Should I wear a suit? Do you want me to bring over a dish?"

Tasha said, "Just come dressed as yourself. And it would be a good idea to bring a dish. That way they'll know what an incredible cook you are."

Nick dressed up in his Armani suit for Tasha's graduation ceremony. He and Eddie had also baked a bumbleberry pie. Eddie said, "The best way to win a girl over is through her stomach. I'm sure the same logic applies to the girl's family." Nick put the pie in a box, got in his Benz, and drove to UCLA. Nick found a parking lot blocks from the school; the parking lots were already full of cars. Then he walked to UCLA, showed his ticket, and was shown where he was supposed to sit. Nick saw Tasha's uncle and aunt, Dr. Lamont Kingsley and Dr. Rachel Kingsley, who went by just Dr. Rachel so that people didn't confuse her with her husband. He greeted them politely and they said "Good afternoon" in return. Then a black man as tall as Nick and a black woman also sat down. Then a young woman and three young men also sat down. Nick knew the elderly man and woman must be Tasha's parents. They introduced themselves as Professor Jared Kingsley and Mrs. Charity Kingsley. The young adults were Tasha's siblings and cousins. They all introduced themselves. Ezekiel aka Zeke and Daniellewere Tasha's siblings. Zeke was the oldest, Tasha was the second oldest, and Danielle was the youngest. Dr. Kingsley's sons were Lamont Junior and Justin.

After the ceremony, Tasha hugged and kissed her family first. Then she hugged Nick and kissed him on the lips. Professor Kingsley coughed loudly and Tasha stopped kissing Nick.

Mrs. Kingsley said, "They're lovebirds, sweetie. What do you expect?"

Professor Kingsley stated, "I expect my daughter to not let her romantic relationship interfere with her work."

Dr. Rachel said, "Tasha's grades remained very high while she was dating Nick."

Nick said, "I even helped her prep for her tests and exams and read some of her essays."

Dr. Kingsley said, "Now we have to go to our house to celebrate."

Everyone went to where their cars were parked. Dr. Kingsley, Professor Kingsley, Zeke, and Junior rode in Dr. Kingsley's white Jaguar. Dr. Rachel, Mrs. Kingsley, Tasha, Danielle, and Justin rode in Dr. Rachel's black Lexus. Nick drove by himself in his Benz. The drive from UCLA to Dr. Kingsley and Dr. Rachel's house took about twenty-five minutes. Then they arrived at 5133 Valley Ridge Avenue. The house was considered a Windsor Hills Spanish beauty. The outside of the house was cream-colored and the front and backyard featured landscaped gardens. There was even a putting green which Dr. Kingsley, a golf enthusiast, used all the time. The inside of the house was huge; there were hardwood floors, a beautiful kitchen with paver counters and floors, high-end steel appliances, and an abundance of cabinet space. There were four bedrooms and two offices, which the Kingsleys used for their businesses. Nick had been in both their offices; besides the desks, pens, paperwork, and other obvious paraphernalia a person found in any office, Nick also saw their degrees. Rachel Yvette Lewis had an undergraduate degree from North Carolina Agricultural and Technical State University. Then Rachel Yvette Kingsley received a dual degree at Boston University: a Juris Doctor and a Doctor of Medicine. Finally Rachel Yvette Kingsley received her degree in Forensic Psychiatry from Stanford University. Nick had done a double take when he first read her degrees; Dr. Rachel was a doctor _and_ a lawyer. It seemed unheard of but Dr. Rachel assured Nick that plenty of other people had graduated from Boston University and other universities with dual degrees. Dr. Rachel had met Dr. Kingsley in Boston, they fell in love, and got married. Dr. Lamont Charles Kingsley received his bachelor's degree and Master of Business Administration from Dartmouth College. Then he received his PhD from Harvard University. Dr. Rachel was a forensic psychiatrist, someone who tries to analyze and understand the criminal mindset, and Dr. Kingsley was a business consultant.      

When Nick brought in the bumbleberry pie, Professor Kingsley asked, "You know how to cook?"

Nick said, "Yeah, Eddie and I used to help Big Mama cook meals in the orphanage all the time."

Soon a group of men showed up the door and explained that they were the catering service. Dr. Rachel led them to the dining room. They all sat at the dining room table. Dr. Kingsley sat at the head of the table and his wife sat at the other end. Professor Kingsley sat next to Dr. Kingsley and his wife sat next to him. Tasha sat opposite from her father and Nick sat to her right. Everyone else sat wherever a seat was available. Tasha said the blessing and then they all said, "Amen." There was steak, chicken, gumbo, fried plantain, red rice, peach cobbler, and vanilla cake. While Nick put some steak, fried plantain, and rice on his plate, Professor Kingsley asked, "So how'd you end up in the pokey?"

Tasha said, "Daddy..."

Professor Kingsley said, "If you're going to date a jailbird I at least want to know what he's done."

Nick said, "The first time I was sent to jail it was for robbing a liquor store. The second time was for grand theft auto. I met my best friend Eddie when I was thrown into Juvenile Hall. We were sentenced to eighteen months at Camp Bluethorn. We played sports, did chores, and a whole bunch of other stuff to boost our self-esteem. Eddie and I were let out on parole after fifteen months. We were sent to live at the Unconditional Orphanage. The kids really helped us with our rehabilitation. When twelve boys showed incredible talent, Eddie and I became their managers and songwriters. Four years of hard work brought us to California. That's my story in a nutshell."

Junior asked, "Why didn't you and Eddie return to school? Schoolwork harder than robbing liquor stores and jacking cars?"

Nick said, "Eddie and I compensate for our lack of education by reading anything and everything we can get our hands on. I've read _T_ _o_ _Kill A Mockingbird_ , _Catcher in the Rye_ , _The Great Gatsby_ , _Invisible Man_ , _A Tale of Two_ _Cities_ , and a whole bunch of other books." Nick looked around the table and asked, "Since I already know about Dr. Kingsley's, Dr. Rachel's, Professor Kingsley's, and Mrs. Kingsley's credentials and professions, can everyone please tell me what their line of work is?"

Junior said, "I got my bachelor's degree at Princeton. Then I got a joint degree at George Washington University: a Juris Doctor and an MBA. I now work for the Chicago Mercantile Exchange."

Justin said, "I got my bachelor's and master's degree in architecture from Tulane University. I now work in Orlando, Florida."

Zeke said, "I got my bachelor's degree from the University of Notre Dame and I got my master's and PhD in aerospace engineering from Cornell University. I now work at the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas."

Danielle said, "I got my undergrad at Emory University and I'm studying at Emory University's medical school. In two years I'll have my MD."

Professor Kingsley told Nick, "If you got a good education and mastered a few areas of knowledge you could also become an expert. We believe a good education will get you where you need to go. Part of our social adjustment hinges on education."

Nick knew that Professor Kingsley was really saying, "Can you afford our Tasha? What kind of education do you have? Are you an expert in any particular area of knowledge?"

Mrs. Kingsley asked, "What denomination are you and your...family? We're all Roman Catholics but we try to keep an open mind about other denominations."

Nick said, "Most of the Christians in the orphanage went to the Church of the Living God, which is a Pentecostal church. Eddie and I went there even though Eddie was raised a Catholic. But my boys all practice different denominations and religions. Remy, Zubbi, Romeo, and Tony were all raised in the Catholic faith. DJ and Kenny were raised in the Baptist tradition. Ryan is a Methodist. Jeremy is an Anglican. Tevin has been a Pentecostal ever since his parents were alive. Jason never went to church until he moved to Chicago. Wolfgang is Japanese and Japan doesn't have an official religion. Wolfgang said the Japanese have roots in Shintoism, Buddhism, and Confucianism but he doesn't officially follow any religion. Vikram and his family followed Sikhism. Since Sikhs find the truth in every ideology, Vikram also finds truth and deception in every religion. When I was a kid my parents never went to church either. Probably because they were both ex-convicts and church members would constantly talk about them behind their backs. They also didn't believe in God and, until I moved into the orphanage, I didn't either."

Professor Kingsley asked, "Both of your parents had criminal records?"

Nick said, "Yeah, Dad stole jewels and Mom stole a dress. When they were let out on parole they were relocated to Boston. They met because they had the same parole officer." When no one said a word, Nick added, "Whenever I tell people how my parents met they're either speechless or say that it was foreshadowed that I would become a criminal."

Dr. Rachel said, "Okay, you and your parents weren't Christians and didn't follow any ideology. But you believe in God and His son Jesus Christ now, right?"

Nick said, "Pretty much."

Mrs. Kingsley asked, "Why didn't you believe in Him before?"

Nick said, "'Cause of all the disappointments I met in the foster care system and the years I was stuck in jail. I didn't think God cared about kids like me. But after listening to Pastor Woods' sermons and reading the Bible myself, some stuff started to click." Nick figured that Mrs. Kingsley and Dr. Rachel were close to calling him a heathen and a backslider; they were probably also afraid that if he was an atheist, he would not believe in any boundaries in life. This would be a major factor to his past efforts of breaking the law.   

After dinner Danielle asked Nick, "Can I borrow my sister for awhile?"

Nick said, "She's your sister. You don't need my permission."

Mrs. Kingsley stepped up to Nick and said, "Let me take a good look at you." Mrs. Kingsley touched his hair, ran her hands along his arms, and looked down at his Air Jordans. She said, "I like you. You have a strong spirit."

Nick said, "Thanks, Mrs. Kingsley."

Mrs. Kingsley said, "Tasha is the oldest of my two girls and I'm so proud of what she's accomplished."

Nick said, "Yeah, she's very intelligent and compassionate. I'm an only child so I used to wish I had siblings. But if I did have any we would have been separated after my parents died. That's how foster care works."

Then Nick went to use the bathroom. While he was in there he heard voices coming from the next room and he used a cup to listen properly. "He's not dangerous. He's the sweetest, most gentle man I've ever met." That was Tasha's voice. Nick knew that if he stayed and listened, he would be eavesdropping on a private and emotional conversation. But Nick wanted to hear what was being said about him.

Dr. Rachel said, "He's been sent to jail twice. He's also been in the foster care system. He carries around a lot of anger."

Tasha said, "He doesn't take it out on crime anymore. He has his music."

Dr. Rachel said, "I admit that Nick has a great intellectual capacity. But he has a mixture of different personality types. He has this charm that increases his influence but he doesn't exploit it. He may work well in a team now, but it wasn't that long ago that his inability to cooperate within a team landed him in trouble. He doesn't completely respect the law and the hierarchy. Does that sound like the type of guy you want to date?"

Tasha said, "Nick has a great capacity for love. That's all he wants in life, to be loved. Eddie loves him. The twelve boys he looks after love him, too. He's so kind, loving, and gentle with them. If a bunch of kids aren't afraid of him, why should I?" Nick used the washroom and then left.

Nick relaxed in the living room until Tasha came out of her room. He asked, "What's up?"

Tasha said, "My aunt tried to analyze you like you're one of her patients. She's done this plenty of times. Forensic psychiatry is the intersection of the law, the courts, and mental illness. She wants to make sure that you weren't arrested because you have a mental disorder."

Nick repeated, "Mental disorder? She thinks all criminals are crazy? She thinks Eddie, my buddies at Camp Bluethorn, and I all lost our minds?"

Tasha explained, "No, she just thinks she can read people, like a book."

Nick said, "Psychologists, counselors, social workers, cops, lawyers, and judges have tried to read me for years. I'm not an open book."

Tasha said, "I know. There are certain aspects of your life you won't talk about. I figure that you'll talk when you're ready."

_End Flashback_

Eddie said, "I still find it hard to believe Dr. Rachel is a doctor  _and_ a lawyer! She's like Dr. and Mrs. Huxtable combined! She said you didn't work well in teams before and that it landed you in jail. I think she meant that you didn't cooperate with the people in the foster care system. She figures that if you stayed within the system you wouldn't have become a criminal."

Nick said, "I didn't have full respect for the system when I was a kid and I still don't fully respect it as an adult.

Eddie said, "Since she's black, she should realize that when you're a minority the American way often works against you. Everyone who lives in the ghetto knows that the American way ain't perfect."

Two weeks later, on Nick's birthday, Tashacalled him and said she just settled out of court for the damages to her 1988 Nissan Maxima. She had the parts and just needed Nick to fix the engine. Nick said, "I'm not sure. It's my birthday. I got stuff planned with the guys."

Tasha said, "What time can you come over?"

Nick said, "I guess in the evening."

Tasha said, "Okay."

Nick drove to Westwood and parked in the visitors' lot. He went up to Tasha's apartment, rang the doorbell, and Tasha answered. She hugged him and said, "Happy Birthday, Nick!"

Nick would probably never like his birthday but he returned the hug and said, "Thank you, Tasha."

Tasha led him to the parking garage under the building and Nick started working on the engine. But his thoughts kept wandering to Roxbury on the night of October 8th, 1972. The gunshots, the blood, the evil sneer on the murderer's face. Tasha suddenly asked, "Are you alright?"

Nick asked, "Yeah, why?"

Tasha said, "You looked so sad."

Nick said, "I'm fine."

Tasha gave him a gift and said, "I got you a birthday present."

Nick opened it and saw that it was a poetry book.

Tasha said, "It's full of poems by African-American writers. I thought you'd like it."

Nick said, "Thank you."

Tasha saw that Nick was still sad. She asked him, "What's wrong? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but..."

Nick said, "I don't like my birthday. This was the day my parents were murdered." Nick worked on the car while he told Tasha about his parents' murders and his time in foster care. Then he explained how his anger at the world led him to a life of crime. Nick had started crying. He tried to hide his tears by ducking under the dashboard and turning the key. The car started and it sounded great.

Tasha said, "Nick..."

Nick tried to hide his tears and said, "The love I didn't have for the rest of my childhood, I finally found it with those kids. I love them with all my heart. I wanna make sure they have better life than what I had." Nick kept on sobbing. He said, "They've been gone for eighteen years but the pain is always the same." Tears ran down Nick's face and Tasha hugged him tightly. Nick cried on her shoulder and when he finally stopped he said, "I never thought I'd cry in front of a woman. Especially one I've fallen in love with."

Tasha asked, "You love me?"

Nick said, "I love your intelligence, your grace, your humor, your beauty. I'm head over heels."

Tasha said, "I love you, too, Nick. You're sweet, kind, gentle, funny, smart, creative, and handsome." They kissed each other passionately. Then Nick's hand strayed to Tasha's butt. She ran her fingers through his Caesar cut. Nick could feel his dick sticking out in a kind of salute. Eddie always said that when you met the right woman your dick would know.

Then Nick and Tasha went upstairs to her bedroom. Nick asked, "Are you ready for this? Cause I know you're Catholic and most Catholics have strict rules about sex."

Tasha said, "It doesn't say anywhere in the Bible that an unmarried couple can't have sex. The only requirement is that the couple loves each other. So I'm ready if you are."

Nick put Tasha down on her bed, unbuttoned her blouse, undid her purple bra, and licked and sucked her breasts and nipples like they were chocolate balls. While Tasha moaned with pleasure she worked his shirt off over his head so that she could feel his chest; Nick was lean and muscular. Then Nick's hand strayed down to Tasha's skirt, which he unzipped and flung on the floor. Then he slid her panties down her legs and flung them on the floor. Tasha also took off Nick's pants and then his boxers. Since they were completely naked, Nick thrust his dick into Tasha's pussy. While Nick's hands were on Tasha's waist and her hands were on his back, their hips kept gyrating. Nick and Tasha's lips met again and they moaned while their tongues found each other. Then Nick felt something tear and soon blood was running down his leg. In the South Side, when a girl had sex for the first time, it was called "busting her cherry." Now Nick understood what that meant. He was also flattered that he was the first man Tasha had ever had sex with. On that night they both lost their virginity. 

The next morning Nick woke up and Tasha's head was resting on his chest. After spending most of his time with guys he now knew that the comfort of a woman couldn't be described with words. Nick's twenty-sixth birthday was one to remember. 


	9. Chapter 9

Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights were frequent visitors at Neverland. Michael, Dr. Karen Lincoln, Tremaine, and China said that they were always welcome. The ranch's isolation offered the Utopian Knights privacy from their fans. Their fans not only sent tons of fan mail but also planted themselves on the Utopian Knights' doorstep. The Utopian Knights tried to answer as much fan mail as they could but their twelve pairs of hands got sore from writing. The Utopian Knights would also sign autographs and take pictures with any fans they encountered. Lexi arranged for Epic Record's PR group to handle the boys' fan mail. The PR people would reply letters with the following model:

_Dear (insert name of fan),_

_(Type in some sentimental, heartfelt stuff)_

_Thank you for being The School of Rock's number one fan!_

_Sincerely, (insert name of band member)_

Tevin said, "But we're not the ones typing the letters. It seems dishonest."

Lexi said, "It's impossible for you boys to answer all this fan mail. You want the fans to believe you care about them, right?"

Wolfgang said, "If we cared about them, we'd respect them by writing them the letters ourselves."

Eddie said, "Boys, trust me, this is a good system."

Neverland had also become the HQ of the Applehead Club. Michael had once asked Karen why they didn't have any cute names for each other. Karen said, "You can call me Karen, sweetie, honey, or baby. I won't answer to any other names." So Michael tried to come up with a cute name that Karen could call him.

Tremaine said, "What about Applehead?"

Michael said, "Applehead? Where did you come up with a name like that?"

Tremaine explained, "Ben Savage said that your head kind of looked like a Granny Smith apple. I think you got a normal-sized head, though."

Michael laughed and said, "Applehead, I like that." Even though Karen refused to call him that the kids who visited Neverland often did. The group of kids who met up at Neverland considered themselves a club and decided that they should give themselves a name. Tremaine said the Applehead Club sounded perfect.

Tremaine, China, the Utopian Knights, Nick, Eddie, Michael J. Fox, Mr. T, Jacob Wilkerson, Emmanuel Lewis, Brandon Quintin Adams, Fred and Ben Savage, the Cascio kids, and the cast of _Saved by the Bell_ were all members. The newest members to the Applehead Club were Yolanda Trotter, her older brother Deon Trotter, and their cousin Simon Trotter. Deon's thirteenth birthday was during the last week of October and he had invited the Applehead Club to a party in Compton. Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights were excited but the other kids in the club were a little nervous.

Some days the Utopian Knights showed up at the TV studio and sat in the laughing audience while _Saved by the Bell_ was taped. After rehearsal DJ asked Mark-Paul, "Yo, what are you getting Deon for his birthday? The guys and I have bought our presents. What about you?"

Mark-Paul said, "I bought an autographed basketball that was signed by Wilt Chamberlain. But my parents looked nervous when I told them the party was in Compton."

DJ said, "What, they think you're too good to go down to Compton?"

Mark-Paul said, "You know it ain't like that. They're just concerned for my safety. Do you think I should wear a bullet-proof vest?"

DJ laughed and said, "You and the others just stick by us and we'll show you how to survive in the 'hood.

Compton was just like the South Side except it had palm trees and was hotter. Graffiti everywhere, boomboxes and breakdancers on street corners, gangs sporting guns, drug dealers selling crack; the Utopian Knights felt right at home. When they arrived at the Trotters' one-story house a woman answered the door. She exclaimed, "The Utopian Knights! It is so nice to finally meet you. I'm Mrs. Trotter, come right in."

The house was about the same size as a South Side bungalow. There was a cake, some streamers, and hip-hop music playing from a boombox. Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights were the first to arrive. Tremaine, China, and the rest arrived within the hour. Minus Emmanuel Lewis, who was attending school in Atlanta. Minus the Cascio kids, who lived in New Jersey. Simon Trotter arrived and wheeled through the front door. Simon said, "I'm here, so the party can really start." Yolanda explained that Simon used to hang with the Bloods until a drive-by shooter shot him in the spine and left him paralyzed. But Simon still remained active, despite being stuck in a wheelchair. He lifted weights and played basketball. Deon often played against him.

The party was in the afternoon since the streets of Compton became more dangerous at night. But the kids who weren't raised in the 'hood learned about urban culture really fast. When some of the Applehead Club sat on the front porch a blue Oldsmobile drove by with Bobby Brown's hit song "My Prerogative" blasting. Simon said, "The Crips driving through the Bloods' territory? It's gonna go down."

Fred asked, "What's gonna go down?"

Jason said, "A fight."

Jacob asked, "About what?"

DJ said, "About whatever is ticking off the Bloods and Crips. Could be anything, from driving through each others' territory to looking at each other the wrong way."

Deon said, "Mr. Clark is gonna get some new customers after today."

Mark-Paul asked, "Who's Mr. Clark?"

Yolanda said, "The guy who runs the funeral home."

Mario Lopez asked, "Should we call the cops?"

DJ said, "And tell them about something that happens everyday in the 'hood? They don't care. I thought that after the cops arrived at your house on the first day we visited it would have let you know how low down the police are."

Simon said, "Yeah, the jake patrols and controls instead of protecting and serving. The only blacks they care about are their snitches or bitches."

Some Bloods stopped by and gave Deon a small box. They said it was his present and not to ask where they got it from. Deon opened it and then closed it. Jason asked, "What's inside?"

Deon said, "A solid gold Rolex. If I keep this Mom and Dad will tear my ass up."

Mark-Paul asked, "What kind of stuff do the Bloods do besides the stuff they show on TV?"

Romeo said, "The Bloods do it all. Murder, robbery, extortion, and selling drugs."

Eddie said, "I used to sell drugs. Marijuana to be exact. But the crack boom has created a bull market for every rotten business in the 'hood."

Yolanda, Deon, and Simon told their friends not to worry. They knew how to survive on the streets. They didn't make the rules but they knew how to play the game. Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights also knew how to play the game as well.   


	10. Chapter 10

The third week of November was when Epic Records released the Utopian Knights' Christmas album, _Happy_ _Holidays_. The album was produced by Quincy Jones and Freddie Perren. The cover featured all twelve of the boys wearing their Nutcracker outfits in front of a Christmas tree. That was also the week that CBS released the Utopian Knights' Christmas special. In the one-hour program, the Utopian Knights are Santa Claus' Secret Forces. It's their job to help spread holiday cheer where it's most needed. Since Santa Claus is busy at the workshop he doesn't have any time to leave the North Pole until Christmas Eve. The Utopian Knights are assigned to spread holiday cheer to kids living in the Big Apple's ghettos. The playlist of the album is:

  1. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year
  2. Let It Snow
  3. Sleigh Ride
  4. Santa Claus is Comin' to Town
  5. Up on the Housetop
  6. The Little Drummer Boy
  7. Frosty the Snowman
  8. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer
  9. Give Love on Christmas Day
  10. Someday at Christmas
  11. Little Christmas Tree



Tevin sang lead on tracks one and three. Ryan sang lead on tracks two, six, and nine. Jason sang lead on tracks five, ten, and eleven. Kenny sang lead on track four. The band alternated vocals on tracks seven and eight. The only single released from the album was "Little Christmas Tree." "Give Love on Christmas Day" was a cover of a classic Motown song performed by The Jackson 5. In fact, the band's versions of "Up on the Housetop" and "Someday at Christmas" were all copied from Motown's versions of the songs. That's why Freddie Perren had been asked to help produce the album; he had produced and written songs for The Jackson 5, including the tracks on J5's Christmas album.

"Little Christmas Tree" made it to No. 1 on the  _Billboard_ Hot 100 and stayed there for three weeks. This meant the Utopian Knights had the most No. 1 hits in 1990: "Don't Run Away," "Hot Street," "Candy Girl," and "Little Christmas Tree." The Beatles, Elvis Presley, the Supremes, the Jackson 5, and George Michael were the only other artists who had held the record for most No. 1 hits in a calendar year. The Utopian Knights performed a medley of their Christmas songs at the NAACP Image Awards on December 9th, 1990 at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion. _Hot Street_ also won the award for Outstanding Album. At the Young Artist Awards they walked away with the Young Artist Award for Best Family Special thanks to their Christmas special.

As soon as January started Epic Records released the band's fourth studio album: _Summertime_. Quincy Jones was working on other projects so Teddy Riley had gathered other members of the new jack swing family to produce  _Summertime_ : L.A. Reid, Babyface, and Daryl Simmons. The first single released was "Cool It Now." The music video featured the boys playing basketball on the courts of Compton while Ryan is checking out a cute girl who is watching their game. The other boys tell Ryan to slow it down because he's a kid and love can wait. They debuted "Cool It Now" on a new TV show called _The Party Machine with Nia Peeples_. They wore urban, street clothes complete with their athletic shoes. Jeremy started on his drum set, then Wolfgang played his keyboard, and then Vikram played the melody on his bass. Ryan took the mike and started singing:

_"Everybody's saying, seeing things_  
_Without knowing that life brings a change_  
_And they've been checking all the time_  
_My friends say I'm love sick 'cause I_

_All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_  
_(Got to see what love is all about)_  
_And I won't be the same until she is mine_  
_Friends keep telling me to_

_(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You better slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love_

_Everyday I walk her home from school_  
_And she tells me how she really feels_  
_And there's no doubt in my mind_  
_That this girl is one of a kind, oh_

_'Cause all I keep thinking about is her in my arms_  
_(Got to see what love is about)_  
_And I won't feel the same until she is mine_  
_Friends keep telling me to_

_(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You better slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love_

_(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You got to slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love_

_All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_  
_(Got to see what love is all about)_  
_And I'll never be the same until you are mine_  
_Friends keep telling me"_

Then DJ and Kenny started rapping:

[DJ]: _"When ya got a girl who takes her time_  
_You must slow the pace you can't mess with her mind_  
[Kenny]: _She feels the same she'll let you know_  
_Just prepare yourself or be ready to go_

[DJ]: _And I hope this message stays in your mind_  
_'Cause you almost lost a girl who is right on time_  
[Kenny]: _There's one more thing that you got to know_  
_Just cool it down and stay in control"_

Back to the chorus:

_"(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You got to slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love"_

Then there was a synthesizer solo while the vocalists broke it down. Then back to Ryan's lead:

_"All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_  
_(Got to see what love is all about)_  
_And I'll never be the same until you are mine, oh_  
_Listen to me let me tell you"_

Then Ryan rapped:

_"Why you all coming down on me?_  
_Tryin' to tell me how my life is supposed to be_  
_I know you're only trying to help me out_  
_Tryin' to show me what life is really about_

_But this time I'm gonna make it on my own_  
_So why don't you fellaz just leave me alone_  
_Jason, Tevin, Kenny, DJ_  
_If I love the girl who cares what you say"_

Back to the chorus:

_"(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You got to slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love_  
_Cool it now_  
_Slow it down_  
_Slow it down..."_

The wild applause assured the band that they had another hit.

January was also when Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights moved into their Encino estate. Walter Yetnikoff had told Nick and Eddie that they needed as much of a tax write-off on the property as possible, since their income was increasing monthly, and that the interest on a loan could be written off their taxes. Walter also offered to lend Nick and Eddie any extra money they needed for a down payment but they declined.

Nick told Eddie, "If we're gonna live in a house, it's gotta be ours."

Eddie agreed and added, "Walter already has a lot of control over our boys. We don't need him to have a vested interest in our family home."

Nick and Eddie were able to get a mortgage and they gave Mr. Rivers the down payment. Nick and Eddie sold the Woodland Hills house, packed up everything they owned in moving trucks, and then shifted their living space to Encino.

Since there were six bedrooms that meant three boys could share one bedroom while Nick and Eddie got the master bedrooms. The bedrooms were split between Tevin, DJ, and Ryan; Wolfgang, Remy, and Vikram; Romeo, Kenny, and Zubbi; and Jeremy, Tony, and Jason. Eddie moved into Mr. Rivers' master bedroom and Nick moved into the master bedroom that had the balcony. There were five and a half bathrooms, half on the first floor and five on the second floor. The master bedrooms each had their own bathroom which meant that the boys would have to share three bathrooms. Tevin, DJ, Wolfgang, and Remy would share one; Ryan, Vikram, Zubbi, and Tony would share another; and Romeo, Kenny, Jeremy, and Jason would share the last one. They put their couch and comfy chairs in the living room, their pots and pans and utensils in the kitchen, and they put patio tables and lawn chairs near the pool. They also hired a British butler named Rocco Hampton so that Betty Ann would have an extra pair of hands to help her keep the house in order. Bud also rounded up friends of his to form Hayvenhurst's security team.

When they had finished unpacking Jason asked, "Are we home?"

Nick said, "Yep, we're home."


	11. Chapter 11

"Cool It Now" was on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for three weeks in the No. 4 slot and was a No. 1 hit on the R&B Charts. During that time Wolfgang turned sixteen, took his driver's test, and got his license. Wolfgang asked Nick and Eddie, "Does this mean you'll get me, Remy, and Vikram our own car?" They were at home and setting their huge table for dinner. Even though Rocco and Betty Ann did most of the cooking and cleaning, Nick, Eddie, and the boys helped out whenever they could.

Nick said, "Our cash flow isn't exactly overflowing since we bought this house and hired Jeremy and our security team."

Eddie said, "After the album and singles start selling, Nick and I will buy you a car. We promise you that."

The 18th Annual American Music Awards were held on Tevin's birthday. _Hot Street_ won the award for Favorite Soul/R&B Album and the title track won the award for Favorite Pop/Rock Single. The 33rd Annual Grammy Awards were held on February 20th, 1991 at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. "Hot Street" won the awards for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal, Best Pop Instrumental Performance, and Record of the Year. The 5th Annual Soul Train Music Awards were aired live on March 12th, 1991. _Hot Street_ won the award for Best R &B/Urban Contemporary Album of the Year - Group, Band, or Duo and the title track won the award for Best R&B/Urban Contemporary Single - Group, Band, or Duo.  


The next single released from the band's _Summertime_ album was "Mr. Telephone Man."  Kenny started off the song by singing the chorus:

_"Mr. Telephone man_  
_There's something wrong with my line,_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click everytime_  
_Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There's something wrong with my line_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click every time"_

Then Tevin sang lead on the first verse:

_"When I dial 611 Repair Service_  
_She said 'Hello may I help you_  
_Please?'_  
_I told her something must be wrong_  
_With my phone_  
_Cause my baby wouldn't hang up_  
_On me"_

Then Kenny sang the chorus again and then Ryan sang the second verse:

_"Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There something wrong with my line_  
_When I dial my baby's number I get a_  
_Click every time_

_Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There something wrong with my line_  
_When I dial my baby's number I get a_  
_Click every time_

_She let the phone ring 20 times_  
_Before she answered_  
_Let me tell you what happened then_  
_A minute later I got the operator_  
_Saying please hang up and place_  
_Your call again"_

Kenny sang the chorus again and Jason sang the third verse:

_"Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There's something wrong with_  
_My line_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click everytime_  
_Mr. Telephone Man,_  
_Something's wrong with my line_  
_I try to dial her number_  
_I get a click everytime_

_Some strange man is on the_  
_Telephone_  
_He keeps telling me my baby_  
_Aint home_  
_She got no party line_  
_Situation blowing my mind_  
_Oh, I just can't take this anymore"_

Then DJ spoke the next few lines:

_"Please operator_  
_See what you can do,_  
_I dialed the right number_  
_But I still couldn't get through_  
_Could you just check the line_  
_Just one more time if you can_  
_I'm pretty sure her phone_  
_Wouldn't be answered by no man"_

Then Kenny sang the chorus and the next verse:

_"Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There's something wrong with_  
_My line_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click everytime_  
_Mr. Telephone Man,_  
_Something's wrong with my line_  
_I try to dial her number_  
_I get a click everytime_

_Must be a bad connection_  
_I give her my love and affection_  
_I just can't take this no more_  
_This situation blowing my mind_  
_Blowing my mind_  
_Can't get my baby on the line"_

Jason sang the next verse:

_"I tried dialing information (Mr. Telephone Man)_  
_I can't get no cooperation (Mr. Telephone Man)_  
_Her sister's on the phone telling me my baby_  
_Ain't at home_  
_Come on baby I just can't take it no more"_

Kenny sang the final lines and the song ended:

_"Help me out_  
_Please Mr. Telephone Man_  
_Help me out_  
_Please Mr. Telephone Man"_

The song on the album was a bit longer because Teddy Riley thought it would sound cool if there was a spoken word intro. Kenny dialed a phone but couldn't get through to his girlfriend. His friends would tell him there was something wrong with his phone and then the song would start. At the end a woman's voice said, "We're sorry, you have a reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service," over and over until the song faded out. "Mr. Telephone Man" made it to No. 10 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for one week but it was a No. 1 hit on the R&B Charts.

The next single released was "Count Me Out." The music video featured the boys hanging out at their clubhouse but Tevin won't join in their fun because he wants to spend time with his girlfriend. Wolfgang and Jeremy played the first notes on their keyboard and drum set to "Count Me Out." Then Tevin settled into the lead:

_"Fellows want to hang_  
_And save tonight just for the gang_  
_But you'll have to count me out tonight_  
_If I can't bring my girl_

_Don't look surprised when I tell you that_  
_Gotta spend some time with my baby, yes_  
_So if that means we're gonna rain on your parade_

_You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I wanna be with my girlfriend)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out_

_When she asked me please_  
_Could I say no and feel at ease?_  
_If you count me out tonight_  
_She's gonna be with me wherever I go_

_She's got a sweet personality_  
_She saves her kisses just for me_  
_So if that means we're gonna rain on your parade_

_You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I'm saving kisses for my baby)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out_

_You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(My baby wants to be with me)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(That's the way it's gonna be)_  
_You'll have to count me out"_

Then Ryan took the lead and sang:

_"I love my baby but she's just a tease_  
_And when I need her I say please, please, please_  
_Can I hold you, squeeze you? 'Cause I need you_  
_(Count me out)_

_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_(Don't count me out, don't leave me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time"_

Then it was back to the chorus and Tevin's lead:

_"You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I wanna be with my girlfriend)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out"_

Then Ryan, Jason, DJ, Kenny, and Tevin rapped different lines:

[Ryan]: _"Man, we're going to the movies_  
[Jason]: _Then to the park,_  
[DJ]: _To play a little ball_  
[Kenny]: _Till it gets dark_  
[DJ, Ryan, Kenny, Jason]: _That's what being young is all about_  
[Tevin]: _Man, C O U N T me out_

[DJ, Ryan, Kenny, Jason]: _Well what about us, we're your friends_  
_We wanna C O U N T_  
[Tevin]: _Me in_  
_No not tonight,_  
DJ, Ryan, Kenny, Jason]: _W_ _here you going then?_  
[Tevin]: _Tonight I wanna be with my girlfriend"_

Then the five vocalists did a dance break where they incorporated some street-style moves with some classy stage ones. Then they sang:

_"You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I'm saving kisses for my baby)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out_

_You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I wanna be with my girlfriend)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out_

_You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I'm saving all my loving for her)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out"_

 "Count Me Out" made it to No. 8 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for two weeks and No. 2 on the R&B Charts. The next single released was "Summertime." The music video was shot in the Utopian Knights' old neighborhood in South Side Chicago with help from their friends and neighbors. The band started off with:

_"Drums_ _please, summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind"_

DJ took the lead and rapped:

_"Here it is, the groove slightly transformed_  
_Just a bit of a break from the norm_  
_Just a little somethin' to break the monotony_  
_Of all that hardcore dance that has gotten to be_

_A little bit out of control, it's cool to dance_  
_But what about the groove that soothes_  
_That moves romance, give me a soft, subtle mix_  
_And if ain't broke then don't try to fix it_

_And think of the summers of the past_  
_Adjust the base and let the alpine blast_  
_Pop in my CD and let me run a rhyme and put your car_  
_On cruise and lay back 'cause this is summertime"_

All five vocalists sang the chorus:

_"Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind"_

Then DJ took the lead again:

_"School is out and it's a sort of a buzz_ _  
_But back then I didn't really know what it was_  
_But now I see what have of this_  
_The way that people respond to summer madness__  

_The weather is hot and girls are dressin' less_  
_And checkin' out the fellas to tell 'em who's best_  
_Ridin' around in your jeep or your Benzos_  
_Or in your Nissan sittin' on Lorenzo's_

_Back in the South Side we be out in the park_  
_A place called the plateau is where everybody goes_  
_Guys out huntin' and girls doin' likewise_  
_Honkin' at the honey in front of you with the light eyes_

_She turn around to see what you beepin' at_  
_It's like the summer's a natural aphrodisiac_  
_And with a pen and pad, I compose this rhyme_  
_To hit you and get you equipped for the summertime_

_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_

_It's late in the day and I ain't been on the court yet_  
_Hustle to the mall to get me a short set_  
_Yeah, I got on sneaks but I need a new pair_  
_'Cause basketball courts in the summer got girls there_

_The temperature's about 88_  
_Hop in the water plug just for old times sake_  
_Creak to ya crib, change your clothes once more_  
_'Cause you're invited to a barbecue that's startin' at 4_

_Sittin' with your friends 'cause y'all reminisce_  
_About the days growin' up and the first person you kiss_  
_And as I think back, makes me wonder how_  
_The smell from a grill could spark up nostalgia_

_All the kids playin' out front, little boys messin' 'round_  
_With the girls playin' double-dutch_  
_While the DJ's spinnin' a tune as the old folks_  
_Dance at your family reunion_

_Then six 'o clock rolls around_  
_You just finished wipin' your car down_  
_It's time to cruise, so you head to_  
_The summertime hangout, it looks like a car show_

_Everybody come lookin' real fine_  
_Fresh from the barber shop or fly from the beauty salon_  
_Every moment frontin' and maxin'_  
_Chillin' in the car they spent all day waxin'_

_Leanin' to the side but you can't speed through_  
_Two miles an hour so, everybody sees you_  
_There's an air of love and of happiness and this is_  
_The Utopian Knights' new definition of summer madness_

_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_

_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind"_

"Summertime" was a No. 1 hit on the _Billboard_ Hot 100, the R&B Charts, the _Billboard_ Hot Dance Club Play, and the Hot Rap Singles charts! It stayed on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for three weeks. The next single released was "School," a rap song. The music video was shot at Compton High School and the cast of _Saved by the Bell_ were included in the music video:

_"S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_When the alarm clock bangs ring, ding, dong_  
_We gotta stop our rap about this song_  
_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, the weekend's here_  
  
_Well listen_  
_When I was very young I used to sit around the house_  
_Watching oil can Harry battle Mighty Mouse_  
_Until my mother said, 'Son, that's not the way to be_  
_You've got to go to school and learn your ABCs'_  
  
_I said, 'Is that it, mom?'_  
_She said, 'That's not even half_  
_You've got to go to school, you got to learn some math'_  
_You got to learn you to count 1, 2, 3_  
_And then get brushed up on the history_  
  
_My first day of school I'll never forget_  
_My teacher said, 'Recite the alphabet'_  
_I said, A E M E L R, and, as you can see_  
_I didn't get very far_  
  
_The teacher said, 'Son, there's nothing to it_  
_Before the day's over, you'll learn how to do it'_  
_And not only that, you'll learn how to read_  
_And that's one thing in life you'll always need_  
  
_Well, school's not all work_  
_There's fun things to do like gym, lunch, and recess, too_  
_Kindergarten was easy, it was mostly play_  
_What I was worried about was elementary_  
  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_When the alarm clock bangs ring, ding, dong_  
_We gotta stop our rap about this song_  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_When the alarm clock bangs ring, ding, dong_  
_We gotta stop our rap about this song_  
  
_Ha! Now something got wrong, I took another turn_  
_I didn't want to study, didn't even want to learn_  
_Didn't want to go to class, I was always late_  
_Because school became something that I started to hate_  
  
_Started hanging with my boys, didn't mean no harm_  
_We was going around the school pulling fire alarms_  
_I was a chilly homeboy, yes, I was down_  
_Because I came to school just to mess around_  
  
_I started hanging in the halls, writing on the walls_  
_Until I got started playing basketball_  
_But I didn't have a job so I couldn't get paid_  
_And I couldn't play ball because of my grades_  
  
_But I still used to practice each and every day_  
_In case the coach decided to let me play_  
_But it didn't work out the way I planned_  
_So I ran to a man who said he can understand_  
  
_The troubles I was going through_  
_He said, 'Son it's all about going to school'_  
_So I shut up and shipped out to get my keys_  
_And now I'm moving up to the big leagues, high school_  
  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_When the alarm clock bangs ring, ding, dong_  
_We gotta stop our rap about this song_  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_When the alarm clock bangs ring, ding, dong_  
_We gotta stop our rap about this song_  
  
_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, the weekend's here_  
  
_So sticking out that chest, I'm feeling cool_  
_'Cause I was going on to something they call high school_  
_And I feel important, 'cause things aren't the same_  
_Wondering why nobody knows my name_  
  
_That became something that I started to miss_  
_And now that I'm here it feels like a big dis_  
_But, anyway, I had to leave_  
_I had something to achieve_  
  
_It was music, yeah, that's what I wanted to do_  
_So I got a tutor, because I'm no fool_  
_Dropping out of school is quite absurd_  
_And it's up to The School of Rock to spread the word_  
_Stay in school_  
  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
_S C H O O L, you got to go to school and beat that bell_  
  
_S C H O O L, beat that bell_  
_Go to school and beat that bell_  
_S C H O O L, go to school and beat that bell_  
_S C H O O L"_

"School" only made it to No. 35 on the  _Billboard_ Hot 100 and was a No. 20 hit on the R&B Charts. The next single released was "Baby, I Wanna Tell You Something;" it was written by Babyface, L.A., and Cameo members Larry Blackmon and Tomi Jenkins. Tevin sang lead on the song:

_"In one sense it's curiosity  
The rest is just formality  
I see that look in your eyes  
And your clever combinations  
  
Breaking young hearts  
Must be your occupation  
Checkin' my Swatch  
She was right on time  
  
She walked so hot hot hot  
Too sweet, a visual treat  
One look and I'd leave my feet  
  
Won't apologize for the way I feel  
She shook me up  
With the rock and reel  
  
I asked the girl  
If she was ready to ride  
Three seconds later  
She was by my side  
  
Baby, wanna tell you something  
I'm the one you need  
Baby, wanna tell you something  
For you my heart bleeds_

_Baby, wanna tell you something  
The way we feel is not a sin  
Baby, wanna tell you something  
Just let the love begin  
  
What you've got is too hot to handle  
For the ordinary guy  
And try they must  
But with you they bite the dust  
  
It seems they like that certain style  
The night, baby, at our favorite spot  
She gave me a kiss  
That I never forgot  
  
I wasn't ready to turn in yet  
But she said nothin' more I would get  
So I guess I have to overwhelm you  
Pick a star in the sky  
  
And I'll send you  
Just grab my hand and let it shake  
And listen to my drum  
While it starts to break  
  
Break it down  
Break it down_

_Jump on it  
Tevin C. is my name  
King of Stage is my fame  
I'm entertainin' on the mike  
Known to be liked  
  
My hair is naturally curly  
The waves are jet black  
And girls call me by the dozen  
Sayin',"Tev come back"  
  
Women rush me on the street  
Sometimes I can't control it  
It's part of my dream  
So you know I really love it  
  
And party people  
If you wanna party with Tevin  
'Cause I am all right  
  
I'm the one you need  
My heart bleeds  
  
Baby, wanna tell you something  
The way we feel is not a sin  
Baby, wanna tell you something  
Just let the love begin_

_Baby, wanna tell you something  
I'm the one you need  
Baby, wanna tell you something  
For you my heart bleeds  
  
Baby, wanna tell you something  
The way we feel is not a sin  
Baby, wanna tell you something  
Just let the love begin  
  
Baby, wanna tell you something  
I said let the love begin  
Let the love begin, baby"_

"Baby, I Wanna Tell You Something" made it to No. 5 on the  _Billboard_ Hot 100 and was a No. 3 hit on the R&B Charts. The final single released was "A Little Romance," written by Nick and Eddie. Jason's boy soprano took the lead:

_"No matter how I hard I try  
I can't get next to you  
I asked my friends and they  
They don't know what to do  
  
So I went to the shopping mall  
To find a gift for you  
I saw this greeting card  
And it said to  
  
Play a little romance  
That will never end  
Send her kisses through the mail  
Leave her love notes  
That are signed by you  
A little romance says I love you  
  
A little romance  
A little romance  
Just a little bit says I love you  
A little romance  
A little romance  
Just a little bit says I love you  
  
Every time I ask you out  
You seem to be in doubt  
I sit outside your door  
Hoping things will work out  
  
When I turned on the radio  
I heard this very song  
With advice for love, girl  
And it said to  
  
Play a little romance  
That will never end  
Send her kisses through the mail  
Leave her love notes  
That are signed by you  
A little romance says I love you  
  
A little romance  
A little romance  
Just a little bit says I love you  
  
A little romance  
A little romance  
Just a little bit says I love you  
  
If I don't feel that it's for real  
You let me hold to this dream forever  
With you and me, girl  
And our love  
United together (together, together"  
_

_Play a little romance  
That will never end  
Send her kisses through the mail  
Leave her love notes  
That are signed by you  
A little romance says I love you  
  
Play a little romance  
That will never end  
Send her kisses through the mail  
Leave her love notes  
That are signed by you  
A little romance says I love you  
  
A little romance  
A little romance  
Just a little bit says I love you  
  
A little romance  
A little romance  
Just a little bit says I love you  
  
A little romance  
A little romance  
Just a little bit says I love you"_

"A Little Romance" made it to No. 14 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for one week and was a No. 29 hit on the R&B Charts. "Alone With You," "Girl Next Door," and "Seventeen" were songs featured on the album but they weren't released as singles. Al B. Sure and Kyle West had written "Alone With You," Teddy Riley and Daryl Simmons wrote "Girl Next Door," and Babyface and L.A. wrote "Seventeen." Tevin was chosen to sing lead on "Alone With You" even though Ryan usually sang the ballads; Teddy, L.A., Babyface, and Daryl believed that Tevin should be given the chance to sing more soul ballads because he had the vocals for it. But Ryan sang lead on "Seventeen" while Kenny sang lead on "Girl Next Door." With five Top Ten hits, _Summertime_ was a huge success. After "Count Me Out" hit the charts everyone was sure of one thing: the Utopian Knights were ready for their first world tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alone With You" is from Tevin Campbell's album, "T.E.V.I.N." "Baby, I Wanna Tell You Something," "Girl Next Door," and "Seventeen" are all songs featured on Bobby Brown's first solo album in real life, "King of Stage." "A Little Romance" is from The Boys' debut album, "Messages from The Boys."


	12. Chapter 12

While the boys were inside the mansion doing their homeschool work, when Nick walked in and said, "Yo, Wolfgang, Remy, Vikram. Wanna see your new ride?"

Remy said, "Most def."

They all hurried outside to the garage. Inside was a shining, black car. It had yellow stripes bisecting the hood, left, and right side of the car. It had brownish-red seats and black tires that said "Air Radial" in white letters. Eddie got out of the driver's seat and exclaimed, "Wolfgang, Remy, Vikram, say hello to your vintage 1971 Oldsmobile 442 Convertible! It took a lot of hard work to fix this old car so take good care of it."

Wolfgang exclaimed, "I call first ride!" Wolfgang got in the driver's seat while Remy got into the passengers' seat and Vikram settled in the back seat.

Jeremy said, "Make sure you give us a ride!"

As soon as the Utopian Knights had hit it rich, they had started looking at car magazines and fantasized about the kinds of cars they would drive when they turned sixteen. Dr. Lincoln had stated, "Whenever someone hits it rich the first thing they start shopping for is a new car. Not a big, fancy house. A nice, shiny car."

In the month of May, Nick and Eddie's friend Max Owens graduated from MIT with a PhD in Computer Engineering. The rest of the jailbirds flew to Boston and then took cabs to Cambridge for the graduation ceremony. The jailbirds all sat in their reserved seats and found out they were sitting with three people. The first person was Max's Aunt Celia, from Paterson, New Jersey. The second person was Max's girlfriend, Rhonda Hill. She had completed the law program at Harvard University and her graduation ceremony was a few days ago. The jailbirds all liked Rhonda; she was smart, pretty, and didn't have a problem with Max's criminal record. The third person was Max's Uncle Freddie.

Nick asked, "Aren't you still serving time at Attica State Penitentiary? You know, my dad served time there."

Uncle Freddie smiled and said, "The only times inmates are allowed out are weddings, funerals, graduations, or other important family events. Don't worry, my parole bracelet is strapped on tight. By this time tomorrow I'll be on a plane back to New York."

During the ceremony they all heard the dean say "Department of Computer Engineering."

When the graduates stood up, Rhonda clapped and said, "Yay, Max!"

Uncle Freddie asked, "Why are you cheering?"

Rhonda explained, "Max just graduated."

Uncle Freddie said, "But they didn't say his name."

T. Rex explained, "There are hundreds of people graduating. If the dean said all their names we'd be here until sometime tomorrow morning."

After the ceremony Max found them. Sketch said, "Let me take a look at that degree."

Max handed it to Sketch. They all said, "Congrats, man." "You were always the smart one." "A PhD in Computer Engineering? You've gotta frame this." "What are your plans now?"

Max said, "Rhonda and I are gonna move back to Chicago. I'll start working for a computer company and, when I save up enough money, I'll start my own business."

Peter asked Rhonda, "And I'm guessing that you'll start practicing law and try to take a bite out of crime?"

Rhonda smiled and explained, "I studied corporate law so the criminal cases I'd be most comfortable with are white-collar crimes."

Uncle Freddie said, "Cool. You think you can convince the parole board to shorten my sentence?" They all laughed.

In July the Utopian Knights started getting ready for their first world tour. They would be performing in the Caribbean first. Kenny said, "Alright, I get to see where my mom grew up." The Utopian Knights would be performing in Jamaica, Haiti, and the Dominican Republic. The flight from Los Angeles International Airport to Norman Manley International Airport was eight hours and fifteen minutes long. The Utopian Knights were determined to give a hundred and ten percent of their efforts to this tour because other musicians and groups were riding the new jack swing, bubblegum, and teen pop bandwagon UK had started.

Teddy Riley had helped produce the debut album for a teen group called Hi-Five. Their hit single, "I Like the Way (The Kissing Game)," was released in January, around the same time as  _Summertime_ and "Cool It Now," but it took longer for the song to reach the Top Ten. By May the song had become a No. 1 hit on the _Billboard_ Hot 100. The debut album for a new Motown group called Another Bad Creation was released in February. The album had been certified platinum by May and the album's first single, "Iesha," made it to No. 9 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 and No. 6 on the R&B Charts. Boyz II Men had also released their debut album,  _Cooleyhighharmony_ , in February; the album's name is a tribute to Cooley Vocational High School in Chicago. Boyz II Men was an R&B group from Philadelphia who received their big break when they sneaked backstage at a concert in their hometown to sing for Heads of State. Boyz II Men were huge fans of Heads of State; they had named themselves after the Heads of State's song "Boys to Men" and they sang "Can You Stand the Rain," the biggest hit from the Heads of State's  _Heart Break_ album. The Heads of State were able to arrange an audition with their label, MCA Records. But instead of signing Boyz II Men to MCA, the group was signed to a subsidiary of MCA: Motown Records. Berry Gordy had sold Motown to MCA in June 1988 for $61 million; Jheryl Busby moved from being the head of MCA's black division to President and CEO of Motown Records. _Cooleyhighharmony_ was mainly written by Boyz II Men; the first single, "Motownphilly," was released at the end of April and the song was still rising up the charts. But the project that the Utopian Knights would keep a close eye on was Michael Jackson's latest album: _Dangerous_. MJ was also riding the new jack swing bandwagon; Teddy Riley was helping produce the album along with Bill Bottrell and Bruce Swedien. Nick and Eddie helped write two songs for the album: "Black or White" and "Gone Too Soon." Nick and Eddie had started writing "Black or White" during their final months in Chicago. When they moved to California, Michael and Bill Bottrell helped them finish the song. When Michael asked Nick and Eddie if he could use the song in his next album, they said yes; the song's hard core lyrics were too intense for UK's bubblegum image. "Gone Too Soon" was a song Nick and Eddie wrote to express the sadness of losing loved ones; this form of heartbreak was something they and UK felt all the time. But Nick and Eddie decided to let Michael record it because it reflected his sadness over Ryan White's death. 

But when they arrived there was a mob of screaming fans and a reggae band playing music. DJ said, "This is what I call a welcome party!" They all entered a limo that drove them to their hotel. It was right by the beach so they had an ocean view.

Nick said, "Our concert is scheduled two days from now. That gives us plenty of time to sight-see." The boys all cheered!

They all rode in a limo to 56 Hope Road. Kenny explained, "This used to be Bob Marley's home." When they arrived they drove through a rainbow-colored gateway and pulled up outside a colonial property with a tiled roof, set in a lush landscape of mango trees, drooping palms, and the greenest vegetation they had seen outside of Neverland. They all walked inside the house to find a dirt floor, no carpets or floorboards.

Remy stated, "This is my kind of crib!"

A tour guide said, "Welcome to the Bob Marley Museum." He then gave each of them a plastic bottle filled with very dirty water. The tour guide explained, "It's a miracle cleansing cure for all ailments."

Remy drank it and said, "Reminds me of the herbal medicines my parents whipped up for me." Since Remy was brave enough to drink it they all tried some. Then they poured the water into a potted plant when the tour guide wasn't looking.

The concert took a place in an outside amphitheater in the evening. The breeze carried the smell of tropical fruits and the palm trees seemed to be swaying with the music. Haiti and the Dominican Republic had the same beautiful beaches and tall palm trees. Since Haiti's official language is French, Remy was their interpreter. Romeo was happy when he arrived in the Dominican Republic since both of his parents were born there. The Dominican Republic's official language is Spanish so Romeo and Eddie acted as interpreters.

After the Caribbean they visited Mexico City. Ricky showed them the slum where he grew up; in fact, it was the biggest slum in the world. The boys played baseball with some Mexican boys and let them watch their concert backstage. Next on the itinerary was South America. They were performing in only one country: Brazil. Tony was happy that he was going to see Rio again. When they got there Tony took them to his old neighborhood. Tevin said, "This is one sorry-looking place."

Nick said, "It makes the South Side look like Beverly Hills."

They got to listen to some teens playing samba in the streets. Zubbi said, "I love Rio's soundtrack."

The most exciting event in Brazil was a river tour on the Amazon. Eddie had his video camera out but wasn't having luck finding animals. Remy said, "Just give it to me. I've spotted plenty of creatures." Remy was able to get shots of jaguars, toucans, sloths, boa constrictors, and much more. The river guide spoke only Portuguese so Tony translated with ASL.

After they completed their show in Rio Praça da Apoteose/the Apotheosis Square, they did another show in São Paulo at Estádio do Morumbi. Then they flew back to L.A. Nick said, "In one week we're flying to Europe. So take the time to relax."

Jeremy said, "Alright! When we arrive in London I'll take you to my old 'hood and introduce you to Basil and Iqbal." Jeremy, Basil, and Iqbal had become pen-pals after Jeremy left England and kept in contact via letters. Jeremy had five years worth of letters. In his last letter he told his friends that the band would be performing in London on their world tour and promised that they would reunite.

The flight from L.A. to Heathrow Airport took ten hours and fifteen minutes. When they arrived they saw a mob comprised of thousands of screaming kids and teens. Ryan said, "This is crazy."

Eddie laughed and said, "The UK loves the UK and we haven't done our show yet."

Jeremy said, "British kids have access to our records and can watch our music videos since they get MTV." Their security team surrounded the boys and managed to get them out of the airport and into the limo. After they unpacked at the hotel, Jeremy said, "The fastest way to get anywhere in London is the subway." They went underground, bought tickets, and Jeremy was able to map their route to his old ghetto. Being in an underground tunnel with several busy people was not a very comfortable position for the Utopian Knights. Especially when boys and girls started grabbing them and asking them for autographs.

When they got to the ghetto they climbed out of the underground and were greeted with an urban scene of graffiti, breakdancers, and gangsters who were clearly packing. Jeremy smiled and said, "Home, sweet home."

Wolfgang asked, "Where will we find your friends?"

Jeremy said, "It's summertime so they'll probably be shooting hoops at the community centre." They walked a few blocks and found the centre. They walked in, walked through the community centre, and out the back to the basketball courts. Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights saw several kids playing ball. Jeremy scanned the yard and then his face broke into a smile. He yelled, "Basil, Iqbal!"

A black kid and an Asian kid turned around, broke into two bigger smiles, and ran toward Jeremy. The black kid got there first and hugged Jeremy. He exclaimed, "Jeremy! You finally came home!"

The Asian kid said, "The Three Musketeers have reunited."

Jeremy turned around and gestured to the black kid said, "Guys, this is Basil." He then gestured to the Asian kid and said, "And this is Iqbal."

Basil said, "Pleasure to meet you guys. We've been tracking every step of your careers since Jeremy sent us that letter that said you were gonna be on _Showtime at the Apollo_."

Iqbal said, "Wanda and Ife will want to meet you."

Iqbal went to get them while Jeremy asked the rest of the band, "You guys remember when I told you about Wanda and Ife?"

Vikram said, "Yeah, when Wanda and Ife moved to London a bully tried to pick on them but Basil and Iqbal stood up for them. Then the two girls became their friends."

Iqbal arrived with a white girl who had long, brown hair and a black girl whose hair was braided into cornrows. Iqbal pointed at the white girl and said, "This is Wanda." He then pointed to the black girl and said, "This is Ife."

Zubbi shook Ife's hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow Nigerian. Where did your parents previously live?"

Ife replied, "Abeokuta. It's north of Lagos, in the state of Ogun."

Wanda squealed, "I can't believe I'm meeting the Utopian Knights! I wasn't sure if Basil and Iqbal really knew Jeremy but now I can see that they weren't kidding!"

Tevin said, "Since you're such a big fan then I'm sure all four of you would love backstage passes to our concert."

Basil exclaimed, "You bet we would!"

The Utopian Knights' concert was the next day at Wembley Stadium. The stadium was packed with shrieking fans. Backstage Basil, Iqbal, Wanda, Ife, and some other kids from the community centre were also shrieking.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ife is pronounced Eee-fay.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy and his British friends showed the band all the famous sites of London: Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace, Madame Tussauds, the London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, et cetera. When they visited Buckingham Palace, Romeo noticed that the guards never moved. Romeo said, "Yo, Jeremy! These guards are like statues. Are they even breathin'?"

Jeremy said, "Not moving is part of the job."

When they got to Piccadilly Circus, Jason asked, "Where are all the clowns, acrobats, and cotton candy?"

Basil laughed and explained, "Circus is derived from the Latin word for circle. Piccadilly is a round open space famous for its entertainment and its shopping areas."

The Utopian Knights did shows in Sheffield and Manchester at the Sheffield Arena and the NEC Arena which allowed them to explore other parts of England. They even stopped by Nottingham and explored Sherwood Forest. Remy said, "Robin Hood and his Merry Men had the right idea when they decided to reside in Sherwood Forest."

Eddie said, "They were outlaws. It was the only place safe for them." They also learned archery and attended a Round Table tournament.

Time flew by and they had to say goodbye to England. Jeremy told his British friends, "Keep writing letters. I don't wanna lose touch with you guys." The next country on the tour was France.

When their plane landed at Charles de Gaulle Airport, Remy said, "Paris! I can finally see the land of my French ancestors." There were plenty of fans waiting at the airport but not as many as Heathrow Airport.

Nick said, "Remy, while we're in France, you are our interpreter." Very few French people knew English so the band rarely let Remy out of their sight. Remy translated the bus schedule so that they could see Paris' famous sights: Notre Dame, the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower. They even ate at a French bistro and enjoyed croissants,  _steak frites,_ and _crème brûlée._

After their show at the Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, they visited Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Spain, and Portugal. They did shows at the Forum di Assago, PalaLottomatica, Festhalle Frankfurt, Hallenstadion, Wiener Stadthalle, Palacio de Deportes de la Comunidad de Madrid, Plaza Monumental de Barcelona, and Estádio José Alvalade. They traveled on gondolas through the watery streets of Venice, they visited Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria, and they saw the beautiful mountains of Switzerland. They had a picnic on the sunny hills of Austria, danced with pretty Spanish girls in Barcelona, and visited the Castle of Sao Jorge in Lisbon. But soon they had to say goodbye to Europe.

They flew back to L.A. to rest up and to give their friends the souvenirs they bought. While they were resting at Hayvenhurst, Kenny asked Nick and Eddie, "Nick, Eddie, do you love Tasha and Susie?"

Nick said, "Yes, we do."

Kenny asked, "Then why don't you ask them to marry you guys?"

Nick and Eddie were caught off guard. DJ came into the living room and asked, "Whatcha talkin' about?"

Kenny replied, "Nick and Eddie getting married."

DJ exclaimed, "Marriage? Dudes, this is a bachelor pad! Having women around here will interfere with our manliness!"

Nick said, "Having women living here would actually be more helpful than harmful."

Eddie said, "Yeah, having mother-like figures will be good for you boys."

Tevin came in and asked, "What are y'all talking about?"

After Nick, Eddie, DJ, and Kenny explained, Tevin called the rest of the boys for a family meeting. Nick said, "Boys, how would you feel about me and Eddie getting married?"

Wolfgang said, "Alright! I knew we would be hearing wedding bells soon."

Ryan said, "I like Tasha and Susie. They're a good match for you two."

Vikram said, "Hold on, do you guys really wanna get married? Are you serious about this?"

Nick said, "The more I think about it, the more I like the idea. Eddie and I love you boys like you're our sons."

Eddie added, "But Nick and I want our own blood relatives. Ya know, kids that are biologically ours."

Nick said, "All of us are all that's left of our families' bloodlines. It would be a shame if we didn't continue our families' generations."

After the meeting, Jason asked Tony, "Remember when we first met Tasha and Susie?" Tony nodded. It felt like yesterday...

_Flashback_    

Nick and Eddue had gathered the boys in the parlor of Bungalow One. Nick said, "Remember, just be yourselves."

Romeo replied, "If I was being myself, I would be reading comic books in my underwear."

Eddie stated, "Just be polite."

DJ asked, "Are y'all serious about dating?"

Nick said, "I am. I'm not sure about Eddie."

Eddie said, "Susie is the kind of girl who'll make a player like me slow his game."

Then Douglas walked into the parlor and said, "Miss Flores and Miss Castillo."

Eddie said, "Boys, meet Susie and Tasha."

Jason stated, "We already met them on the set of _House of Payne._ "

Tasha said, "You boys are cuter than we remembered."

Romeo stated, "Some of us are cuter than others." Wolfgang slapped Romeo upside the head.

Nick said, "Eddie and I will check on dinner while y'all get acquainted."

When Nick and Eddie left Susie asked Jeremy, "You're the little guy with the slingshot, right?"

Jeremy said, "Don't come up in here like you know us."

Tony signed, _I_ _gnore him._

Tasha asked, "What did he say?"

Jason stated, "He asked if you two are serious about dating Nick and Eddie. 'Cause if you're setting them up for a fall we wanna know now."

Tony pinched Jason and took a pen and paper that was near the phone. Tony wrote, _Don't mind the fellas. They're still getting used to the idea of Nick and Eddie entering a serious relationship._

Susie said, "Look, Tasha and I want to be friends with you boys. If there's anything you wanna know about us just ask." 

The boys started firing questions like gangsters shoot bullets. Tevin asked, "Have either of you two been in a serious relationship?"

Susie said, "Not me."

Tasha said, "I once dated a semi-pro basketball player."

Remy asked, "What happened?"

Tasha said, "I found out he was cheating on me with three other women. So I dumped him."

Zubbi said, "Was he a Muslim? A Muslim man can have up to four wives without sin."

Tasha said, "He claimed he was a Christian but he wasn't very devout. Do Nick and Eddie attend church?"

Vikram said, "Every Sunday."

Susie asked, "What about after church?"

Tevin said, "Nick and Eddie both have rap sheets. But they've changed since they were released from prison. They both work hard, they look out for us, and they have generous hearts."

Tasha said, "I wanna know if Nick and Eddie were in any serious relationships before they moved to California. They both work hard, love to read and write, know how to cook, and are great with kids. I figured that half the girls in Chicago would be trying to snatch them."

Ryan said, "Nick tries to be a gentleman. Girls come after him day and night but he brushes them off. He says the South Side girls don't have brains, sweetness, or personality. He wants a woman who stands for something."

Tasha asked, "Do you think I meet his expectations?"

Wolfgang said, "You're smart, you have a great job, you haven't been scared off by the twelve of us. You're alright."

Tasha smiled while Susie asked, "What about Eddie?"

Jeremy asked, "What about him?"

Susie asked, "Did he have a lot of girlfriends in the South Side?"

DJ said, "He had a different one every few months." Tevin punched DJ and DJ said, "Ow, man! I'm just telling the truth. You can't start a relationship with lies."

Susie asked, "Is Eddie ready for a long-term commitment? Because I'm not about to date a guy who'll play me like a sucker."

Ryan said, "Eddie used to be afraid of commitment because every time he was sent to live with a relative they died. Nick is the first person he's met who hasn't immediately died. He's afraid that if he gets too close to someone they'll die. He used to think he was cursed but we've managed to convince him that's not the case. We've all dealt with tragedy but we shouldn't let it stop us from loving somebody."

Tony wrote, _Eddie said that he's willing to give up being a player just to be with you. He's never said that about any girl so you must be something special._

Nick and Eddie walked in and announced, "Dinner is served!" Tasha and Susie stared at them.

Nick said, "What? Did our boys just dis us to make sure you won't date us?"

Eddie said, "'Cause whatever they said is an exaggeration. Yeah, I dated other girls but I treated them right. I was searching for Miss Right and, Susie, you're definitely it."

Tevin said, "Dudes, stop talking."

Tasha said, "The boys had nothing but wonderful things to say about you."

Susie said, "Some of it was less than wonderful but I can work through it."

After dinner the boys watched TV. Nick and Eddie took Tasha and Susie on a tour of Neverland. When Nick, Eddie, Christina, and Susie returned to Bungalow One, Nick and Eddie told the boys to brush their teeth and put on their pajamas. Kenny said, "Come on!"

Romeo asked, "Can't we stay up a little longer and talk with Tasha and Susie?"

Nick said, "You guys have said plenty." The boys all walked to their bedrooms in Bungalows One and Two.

Eddie said, "So, do you like our boys?"

Susie said, "No. We love them!"

Tasha said, "They're all charming in their own unique way."

Susie said, "Since those boys adore you two, you can't be too bad."

Jason came downstairs and asked, "Nick, will you read us a story?"

Nick replied, "Of course!" He picked up Jason and carried him upstairs.

Eddie said, "I guess that means I have to leave, too. Romeo, Kenny, and Zubbi could use a good story." 

Tasha sat in the hall and listened to Nick tell his story. Susie did the same thing while Eddie told his story. Tony signed to Nick, _You and Eddie picked two winners._

_End Flashback_

Nick and Eddie told the boys that they had decided to propose to Tasha and Susie, but only if the boys were okay with it. They all said, "We cool with it."

Nick and Eddie said, "Wish us luck!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Then Nick and Eddie both bought three-carat diamond engagement rings. Nick said, "If Tasha says yes, I know there'll be plenty of her relatives who'll have a problem with me, particularly her dad, the professor; her aunts, the devout Christians; her uncle, the business consultant; and her cousin, the forensic psychiatrist."

Eddie said, "If Susie says yes, I'm sure her family will be happy. They all like me."

Nick asked, "You're sure her family will be okay with your proposal?"

Eddie explained, "Yeah. Ya see, Tasha's family are part of the black bourgeoisie. Therefore, they expect nothing but the best for Tasha. But Susie's family will be happy with any guy, rich or poor, who'll want to marry her. When you come from the 'hood, you don't have high expectations. Rich girls guard their virginity like dolls but 'hood chicks fuck any guy that suits them." Nick gave Eddie a look and Eddie explained, "We did it but I used a condom. I ain't stupid."

Nick asked, "Don't tell me you love Susie just because she's good in bed."

Eddie said, "She's smart, she's got a great sense of humor, and she used to hump with plenty of guys, just like how I used to hump with plenty of girls. We're totally compatible. I do remember when she first took me to her health club and spa. That was interesting...

_Flashback_

Eddie drove his Maserati to Beverly Hills and parked his car in the parking lot. Susie had stated that Eddie looked stressed on their last date. She added, "With a dozen boys under your watch I can understand why."

Eddie said, "Looking after those boys keeps me and Nick on our toes."

Susie said, "I know how you can relax. You can come to my spa on Saturday. I'm a member so I'll have to pay a visitors fee so you can get in."

Eddie said, "Just tell me how much it costs and I'll pay you back."

On Saturday, Eddie was dressed in a Chicago Bulls basketball jersey, blue shorts, and his Air Jordans. He walked up to the main entrance of the spa and waited for Susie. She soon showed up in her 1985 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS. She parked her car, walked up to the entrance, and hugged Eddie. They walked in and Susie showed the women at the front desk her membership card. Then she took out her bank card to pay for Eddie. She pointed to the left and said, "The men's section is over there."

Eddie went in and found a wall with painted directions to different rooms. He decided to go into a sauna and get a massage. When Eddie went into the sauna there was a black guy in there. Eddie said, "Hi, I'm Eddie."

The other guy said, "I'm Wendell."

Soon the whole room was full of steam and Eddie was sweating like a sinner in church. He asked, "How is this supposed to be relaxing?"

Wendell said, "I think its supposed to melt away your stress. I only come here because my wife insists I need to relax and loosen up."

Eddie said, "My girlfriend said I looked stressed and needed to relax. I don't get women sometimes."

Wendell asked, "Does any man?"

After the sauna Eddie got a massage. The male masseuse helped Eddie relax better than the sauna. After the massage, Eddie went to the juice bar and got a glass of mango juice. A white man sat next to Eddie and asked, "You're a fan of the Bulls? I'm a Lakers fan and I've got season tickets so I watch their games live all the time."

Eddie looked down at his jersey and said, "I used to live in Chi-town. Michael Jordan is gonna lead the Bulls to the Promised Land."

Greg asked, "Did you just become a member or are you someone's guest?"

Eddie said, "My girlfriend Susie let me come here as her guest."

Greg said, "I can't believe you're with Susie. I been trying to get with her since I moved to Beverly Hills but nothing." He smiled and held his arms stretched apart as though he couldn't understand his failure to attract her.

Eddie didn't like Greg's slick shit so he jerked his head outside to the basketball court and asked, "You wanna run one?"

Greg asked, "Who, me?"

Eddie said, "Yeah, you." They went out to the court, Eddie got a ball, and told the other men that he and Greg were playing a one-on-one game. Eddie humiliated Greg. Eddie smacked down all his shots and never let him shoot. Eddie made him run around chasing a ball he couldn't see or catch.

At eighteen points Greg said, "Enough."

Eddie asked, "You sure? I'm just warming up." But the other men told Eddie that he played a good game. Eddie thought, _It's bullshit for people who can't play the game and don't love the game to have season tickets. But in the South Side the game is pumping through our veins and living in our hearts. But most guys from the 'hood will never watch a game from the United Center, let alone sit in seats right on the floor._

When Eddie went outside to wait for Susie, he wondered why Greg's comments had made him angry. Eddie had said slick shit like that and more when he was in the South Side. But the South Side bitches weren't like Susie. She was a precious jewel, a jewel whose honor he would defend. When Susie came out she asked him how relaxed he felt but Eddie responded with, "Susie, what is it about me that you find attractive? I'm probably a carbon copy of all the dudes you knew back in East L.A."

Susie scrunched her face in thought and said, "Because, unlike the other hustlers, you know how to use your gifts. You used your brain to forge something constructive. What you and Nick did with those boys was incredible. There were plenty of hustlers in East L.A. who were smart, talented, charming, and had other amazing gifts. But they never used them as tools to do something more with their lives, let alone get out of the ghetto. Eddie, you're one of the smartest, talented, and most charming men I've ever met."

Eddie broke out in a huge smile and kissed Susie on the lips. Two guys who had watched Eddie's one-on-one match with Greg wolf whistled. Eddie and Susie broke apart and laughed.    

_End Flashback_

When Nick arrived at Tasha's apartment she revealed that she had cooked dinner. Nick asked, "What did you cook?"

Tasha said, "Rice with fried plantain."

Nick sat at her kitchen table and served himself. He tasted the rice and plantain and said, "This is good. This is real good." After they finished eating Nick told Tasha to close her eyes. He took out the small case with the ring, put it on her place mat, and opened the top. He then told her to open her eyes. When she saw the ring she didn't say anything. Nick said, "Tasha, I love you. I didn't think I could settle down with a woman until I met you. Will you marry me?"

Tasha exclaimed, "Yes!" She hugged Nick and then kissed him.

Meanwhile, Eddie told Susie, "Susie, I won't lie to you. I've been with a lot of women. I was like a lot of guys in the ghetto. I was okay with sex but not okay with attachments. I lost my parents to a murderous mobster when I was six. My Uncle Eddie was shot on his way home from work when I was eight. My Aunt Rose died from a brain aneurysm when I was ten. My Aunt Juanita died from liver cancer when I was eleven. Then I was put in the care of child molesters, rapists, and pedophiles. Most kids who get molested are scarred by the experience but I secretly liked fucking my foster parents. That's what started my thirst for sex, especially if love wasn't part of the relationship. But you helped show me what true love is. Now I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Susie said, "I need some time to think about this." Five seconds later she said, "I thought about it and my answer is yes."

Eddie hugged her and said, "Alright!" 


	15. Chapter 15

When Nick and Eddie returned to Hayvenhurst the next day all twelve of their boys were standing at the door. Tevin said, "Since you guys stayed at your girls' cribs all night I'm assuming the proposals went well."

Nick said, "Tasha said yes."

Eddie added, "So did Susie."

The Utopian Knights all cheered! Ryan asked, "Did you decide on a date for the wedding or weddings?"

Jason asked, "Is there gonna be a double wedding or two single weddings?"

Nick said, "Tasha said it's always been her dream to get married on Valentine's Day."

Wolfgang said, "February fourteenth is a few months away. We have to finish our world tour. Are you sure you can help Tasha with the arrangements?"

Kenny said, "Dr. Lincoln's brother-in-law, Kelvin McCormick, said the only thing the groom has to worry about is picking up his tux and arriving to the wedding on time."

Tony signed, _What about Susie? When and where does she wanna get married?_

Eddie replied, "Susie says she's always wanted a Vegas wedding. I told her that I always thought Vegas would be the coolest place to get married. So we both agreed on Las Vegas as our wedding location but we haven't set a date."

Nick said, "Call some hotels in Vegas and find out when they have openings. Tasha said she'll call a few hotels in L.A. to see if they have openings on Valentine's Day."

While the UK team were planning the Asian leg of the UK tour, Nick and Eddie were also planning their weddings. Eddie and Susie agreed on a date and location: March 1st, at the Las Vegas Hilton. Tasha found out the Beverly Hills Hotel had an opening on Valentine's Day at 4:00 PM. Nick went over to Tasha's house to check up on the wedding arrangements. While they were lying together on the couch he asked her, "Is your whole family okay with me marrying you?" Nick was on the bottom and Tasha's head was resting on his chest.

She replied, "Curtis, Danielle, and Zeke like you and they're happy for me. Mama couldn't stop crying. Daddy didn't sound very excited when I told him but he said he'll walk me down the aisle."

Nick said, "I know your dad, your aunt, your uncle, and your cousins do not like me. I know they disapprove of my criminal record and that I haven't racked up the degrees like the rest of your family. I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your relatives but I can't do anything to change my past."

Tasha said, "My family doesn't hand out stars easily. Daddy probably thinks that since you're from the ghetto you'll treat me like most black men treat their women."

Nick said, "If Big Mama, Kim, and Alicia get one small whiff that I'm mistreating you, they will fly to L.A. and cut off my dick."

Tasha laughed and said, "Bishop Brown always preached that God has a plan and a purpose for everyone. You, Nicholas Scott Cannon, are part of my plan and purpose." Nick smiled and then they kissed each other passionately.

When Eddie stopped by the wedding planners' office, Susie showed him the list of all the people she wanted to invite. Eddie looked at the piece of paper that was as long as a cafeteria table. He asked, "Who are all these people?"

Susie explained, "My parents, my aunts and uncles, my cousins, my grandparents, friends from East L.A."

Eddie asked, "Is it okay if I invite some of my friends and family?"

Susie asked, "Like who?"

Eddie replied, "Big Mama, Kim, Alicia, my cellmates from Camp Bluethorn, Michael Jackson, Dr. Lincoln, Tremaine and China, Quincy Jones, Teddy Riley, Babyface, L.A. Reid, Daryl Simmons, Bobby Brown-"

Susie exclaimed, "Stop!" and grabbed a piece of paper. She told him, "Write down the names of everyone you wanna invite and I'll make sure they get a wedding invitation."

While Tasha and Susie planned the weddings, the Utopian Knights revisited London, England to be part of the Royal Variety Performance. On November 20th, 1991, they performed "Candy Girl," "Hot Street," "Don't Run Away," and "Teacher's Pet" at Drury Lane. Four days later, Freddie Mercury passed away due to bronchial pneumonia resulting from AIDS; Tevin wept like a baby when he found out that one of his greatest inspirations had died.

Then they did shows in Japan, South Korea, India, Nigeria, South Africa, and Australia. When the Utopian Knights were in Tokyo they hung out with teenagers in Harajuku when they weren't performing at Nippon Budokan. When they were in South Korea, they did two shows at the Seoul Arts Center. Nick and Eddie also got into friendly sparring matches with hapkido and taekwondo masters. And they won most of their matches. When they were in Bombay, they did shows at the Andheri Sports Complex. When they weren't performing, Vikram showed them traditional performances by Indian musicians and dancers. When they were in Lagos a group of Nigerian dancers and musicians greeted them. DJ said, "Yo, dudes, this is where black music originated from!"

Romeo said, "I'm glad we back in touch with our roots!"

Zubbi showed them Makoko, the slum he grew up in. When the band arrived in Johannesburg for their next gig they were treated differently. The chauffeur wasn't friendly and refused to talk to them. When they arrived at their hotel a bellhop didn't arrive to help them with their luggage. When Nick and Eddie went to check-in at the front desk the white lady said they didn't have a reservation. Nick said, "Miss, we made these reservations weeks ago."

The white lady said, "You're not in the system but we're not completely booked. I'll see what I can get you." Nick, Eddie, and the boys were put in rooms facing brick walls.

When they went out to explore the city they spotted a small restaurant and decided to eat there. When they stepped inside they saw white people eating at the tables and black waiters serving them. The _maître d'_ said, "I'm sorry but we have the right to refuse service to anyone."

Eddie asked, "Why?"

The _maître d'_ said, "You're not blind so I'm sure you understand why."

Kenny asked, "Can we at least use the washroom? I gotta drain the weasel."

The  _maître d'_ looked at Jeremy and said, "You can use the men's room but your friends will have to go out back in the bushes."

Jeremy said, "Come on, y'all. Let's get outta here." When they turned to leave Tevin saw one of the waiters giving them a warm smile.

During their show at Orlando Stadium, the band was happy to see people of different races dancing to their music. Utopia was only possible if all of humanity was united and music was a great tool for that mission. After their show Nick, Eddie, the Utopian Knights, their security guards, roadies, and the rest of their crew went to the airport to catch their flight to Cape Town. But the flight attendant told Nick and Eddie that they needed to lighten the plane. Nick said, "Miss, we have a scheduled gig in Cape Town. We gotta get on this plane."

Wolfgang hollered, "Hey, Nick, Eddie!" Wolfgang pointed out the window at a group of white people who cleared the ticket agent and were allowed on board.

The realization of what happened sank in and Eddie told the flight attendant, "You gave away our seats. That ain't right."

The flight attendant asked, "Do you want me to call the police?"

Nick said, "Don't worry, Miss. We'll get tickets for the next plane out."

After their show at Green Point Stadium, they flew to Australia. When they got there Nick, Eddie, and the boys got into a truck to visit the outback. They also befriended some Aborigines. Remy bonded with them immediately because they shared his philosophy on protecting the environment. Nick, Eddie, and the Utopian Knights invited their Aborigine friends to Sydney to watch their show at the Sydney Entertainment Centre.

When the Aborigines showed up backstage the manager of the Centre pulled Nick and Eddie to the side and explained, "You two may not understand how it works in Australia but around here we don't associate with Aborigines."

Nick said, "These are our friends and they're watching the show."

After that, their final shows were in North American cities:

  1. New York City, Madison Square Garden
  2. Boston, Boston Garden
  3. Pittsburgh, Civic Arena
  4. Cleveland, Public Auditorium
  5. Milwaukee, MECCA Arena
  6. Minneapolis, Target Center
  7. Chicago, Chicago Stadium
  8. Toronto, Maple Leaf Gardens
  9. Ottawa, Lansdowne Park
  10. Montreal, Montreal Forum
  11. Landover, Capitol Centre
  12. Hampton, Hampton Coliseum
  13. Atlanta, Omni Coliseum
  14. Jacksonville, Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum
  15. Orlando, Orlando Centroplex Arena
  16. Miami, Miami Arena
  17. Knoxville, Thompson-Boling Arena
  18. Mobile, Mobile Civic Center
  19. Baton Rouge, Riverside Centroplex Arena
  20. Austin, Frank Erwin Center
  21. Las Cruces, Pan American Center
  22. Phoenix, Desert Sky Pavilion
  23. Las Vegas, MGM Grand Arena
  24. San Diego, San Diego Sports Arena
  25. Oakland, Oakland–Alameda County Coliseum Arena
  26. Portland, Veterans Memorial Coliseum
  27. Seattle, Seattle Center Coliseum
  28. Vancouver, Pacific Coliseum
  29. Denver, McNichols Sports Arena
  30. Iowa City, Carver-Hawkeye Arena
  31. Kansas City, Kemper Arena
  32. St. Louis, St. Louis Arena
  33. Omaha, Omaha Civic Auditorium
  34. Oklahoma City, Myriad Convention Center
  35. Inglewood, The Inglewood Forum



When they arrived in Toronto, Nick and Eddie rented a van so that they could drive to Remy's old reserve. When they got there they saw that Remy wasn't exaggerating about the conditions: there was little electricity and no running water. Zubbi said, "This is like the slums in Lagos, Mumbai, and Rio except that there's a blanket of snow over everything." Remy invited his friends to watch the show at the Maple Leaf Gardens in Toronto but when they arrived they received the same reaction as the Australian Aborigines.

On December 1st, 1991, the Utopian Knights won a Young Artist Award for Musical Group of the Year; they did a medley of hits from their album, closing the show after Another Bad Creation and Hi-Five. On January 11th, 1992, the Utopian Knights won the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Duo or Group. Then they attended the 19th Annual American Awards. They won the awards for Favorite Soul/R&B Band, Duo, or Group and  _Summertime_ won the award for Favorite Soul/R&B Album. Then they continued touring but soon it was time for Nick and Tasha's wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick and Eddie's wedding had different flavors. At Nick and Tasha's wedding, the Beverly Hills Hotel had been decorated using a Valentine's Day theme. There were red, pink, and white hearts everywhere. There were red, pink, and white balloons. The wedding cake had seven layers and flowers and hearts were decorated on the cake using icing. There were red roses and pink tulips in vases on all the tables.

Nick had called Pastor Woods in Chicago and he was more than happy to officiate the ceremony. The guests who arrived included the Applehead Club and the innovators of new jack swing. Tasha's family also arrived but they scrutinized the entire hotel with fierce, penetrating eyes. Wolfgang told the guys, "Don't worry, fellas. I was raised in the world Tasha and her family comes from and I speak their language." Wolfgang went up to a black girl who looked around his age. He stuck out his hand and said, "How do you do? I'm Wolfgang Nakamura. Welcome to L.A."

The black girl shook his hand and said, "Pauline Bates."

Wolfgang asked, "How do you like the decorations?"

Pauline said, "They're fine. I'm just wondering what kind of music you'll play at the reception. I've been taking violin lessons since I was six. Classical music is the way to go."

Wolfgang said, "I love all kinds of music but classical is the first genre I explored when I first started my piano lessons."

Yolanda overheard them and said, "I love R 'n' B, soul, and funk. The bass guitar is my favorite instrument. After Vikram, Louis 'Thunder Thumbs' Johnson is my favorite bass player." Pauline pursed her lips at Yolanda's urban-style preferences in music.

Jason listened to a black boy his age named Sean Rogers say, "Whenever Americans talk about dance it's always Michael Jackson, Prince, or MC Hammer. But I believe that if more people saw ballet they'd change their minds."

Jason said, "Me and the guys have been to the ballet but I still think MJ is the King of Dance."

After Nick and Tasha said their vows and kissed each other, everyone moved outside for the reception. Ben said, "Time for the cake!"

Fred said, "The reason why we suffered through wearing these suits." Everyone got some food, including the wedding cake, and sat down where a seat was available.

Dr. Rachel and Danielle Kingsley ended up sitting with T. Rex and Sketch. Sketch said, "Wassup?"

T. Rex asked, "How are you related to Tasha?"

Danielle said, "I'm Tasha's younger sister, Danielle. This is my aunt."

"Dr. Rachel, to you," stated Dr. Rachel. T. Rex and Sketch both shook her hand.

T. Rex asked, "What are you a doctor of?"

Dr. Rachel explained, "Forensic psychiatry."

Sketch said, "Well, then I'm gonna keep my mouth shut for the rest of this conversation."

Danielle laughed and said, "You have nothing to fear unless you're guilty of a crime."

T. Rex said, "We're ex-cons. We were cellmates with Nick and Eddie. We were released from jail on parole about ten years ago."

Sketch asked, "Do you have a problem with Nick's criminal past?"

Dr. Rachel said, "It does cause me some discomfort."

T. Rex asked, "Why? Nick used to be bad but now he's good. We all used to be bad boys but now we're good."

Sketch said, "Yeah. I always found it annoying when psychiatrists think all their patients are crazy and that they can reconstruct minds. Human nature is more complex than that."

The Gosselaars were listening to Professor Kingsley talk about the summers he and his family spent in Martha's Vineyard. Professor Kingsley said, "The Kingsleys have owned a house on the Vineyard since 1915. There are barbecues, great restaurants and bars, activities and games. There's nothing like summers in the Vineyard."

Mark-Paul asked, "Why don't you vacation in L.A.? Our beaches and hotels are _way_ better."

Professor Kingsley said, "This town moves too fast for my taste. I didn't approve of Tasha moving here and studying for a career in show business."

Mr. Gosselaar said, "We give our children roots and wings. You have to let your kids fly and find their own way."

After the reception Tasha threw the bouquet and then she and Nick got into a limo and headed for the airport. Nick had rented a private jet so that he and Tasha could have some privacy. After the plane took off Nick and Tasha changed into some comfortable clothes. They spent their honeymoon in Honolulu, Hawaii and then returned to L.A. after a week. On February 25th, 1992, "Summertime" won the Grammy for Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group and  _Summertime_ won the Grammy for Best Album for Children. The band also did a medley of their songs; they performed "Cool It Now," "Baby, I Wanna Tell You Something," "Mr. Telephone Man," and "Summertime."

On March 1st, 1992, Eddie and Susie's wedding in Las Vegas was more retro with loud colors and neon decorations. Teddy Riley said, "This is rad!"

Babyface said, "This is stupid!"

Bobby Brown said, "This is fly, def, and tight!"

Pastor Woods also officiated Eddie and Susie's wedding. Susie's family was straight out the 'hood so they got along better with the Utopian Knights and most of the guests. Roberto, one of Susie's cousins, said, "This wedding is tight! Y'all must be loaded! Ya think if I asked nicely Eddie would loan me money for my scrap iron business?"

DJ said, "If you have a sound business plan and stuff to use as collateral, then Eddie might talk to you."

A man with an ankle bracelet walked by and Remy asked, "Are you on parole?"

The man said, "Yes, I'm not supposed to leave the state of New York but my parole officer decided to accompany me so that I could be at Susie's wedding."

Kenny said, "When Nick and Eddie were on parole they weren't allowed to leave Chicago, no exceptions!"

Susie's relatives were blue-collar workers, slackers, and ex-cons; they felt like family already! Eddie and Susie spent their honeymoon in Mexico.

On March 10th, 1992, _Summertime_ won the Soul Train Music Award for Best R &B/Soul Album-Group, Band, or Duo. By the end of March, the Utopian Knights finished their world tour. All the magazines and newspapers stated it was the most successful tour carried out by a kids group.

Since Tasha and Susie moved into Hayvenhurst, the Utopian Knights had to adjust their living habits. Tasha and Susie took turns cooking and reading bedtime stories to Romeo, Kenny, Zubbi, Jeremy, Tony, and Jason even though they felt they were getting too old for bedtime stories. Teddy Riley asked Nick and Eddie when the new jack swing family could work on another album for the Utopian Knights. But Nick told Teddy, "The boys are taking a break from music and trying their hand at acting."

Teddy repeated, "Acting?"

Eddie said, "Yeah, acting. The main reason why so many people move to the City of Angels."

Jason had been offered the role of pre-teen Michael Jackson for a miniseries about the Jackson family's lives. Michael Jackson had told Jermaine that he wanted Jason to play him in the miniseries so Jason knew he would pass the audition. DJ was also asked to help choreograph the musical numbers in the miniseries and he happily accepted. Word got out that a sequel for _Sister Act_ was in the works. The Utopian Knights loved the movie and Ryan planned to audition for a role in _Sister Act 2_. Tevin auditioned for the role of Lester in a movie adaptation of _Underground to Canada_ , which was being produced and directed by Tyler Perry. Tevin was told to cut his Jheri curl since Jheri curls didn't exist in the 1850s.

Jeremy had helped Macaulay Culkin and Ben Savage with their acting skills when he found out they were auditioning for  _Peter Pan_ , a live-action movie of the classic tale. When Jeremy started pretending he was the Little Boy Who Never Grew Up, Mac and Ben just stared at him. Jeremy asked, "What? My acting need work?"

Mac said, "No, you're just the best Peter Pan I've ever seen."

Ben said, "Yeah, you should audition."

Jeremy asked, "Are you sure?"

Mac said, "You've lived in England so you seem to have a deeper connection to this story than me or Ben."

When the producers came to L.A. Jeremy auditioned with Mac and Ben. A few weeks later the phone rang at Hayvenhurst. Eddie answered it and then yelled, "Jeremy! Someone's on the phone for you!" Jeremy came downstairs and put the phone to his ear. Then he hollered and whooped for joy! Eddie said, "I'm guessing you got the part?"

Jeremy said, "Yeah, dude!" Eddie gave Jeremy a huge hug. 

Jason, DJ, Tevin, and Jeremy had to travel to Pittsburgh, Mississippi, and Australia to work on their movies. But Tasha hoped that they wouldn't miss the July Fourth Celebration at Martha's Vineyard and Eddie reminded everybody that they had been invited to Bobby Brown and Whitney Houston's wedding. When Tasha informed them about the July Fourth Celebration during a weekend dinner when all the boys had returned home, Nick asked, "What's so special about Martha's Vineyard?"

Romeo asked, "Yeah, your relatives at the wedding kept bragging about their vacations at the Vineyard. But if this Vineyard is so famous how come we've never heard of it?"

Wolfgang said, "My dad and I went to Martha's Vineyard during the summer holidays. It's a popular vacation destination for rich people."

Tasha explained, "The town of Oak Bluffs is a popular vacation stop for black families. Specifically, doctors, lawyers, judges, engineers, architects, professors, deans, business executives, entertainers. You know, black people who have successful careers and powerful businesses. July Fourth is on a Saturday so we can spend the whole weekend there."

Eddie asked, "Where is Martha's Vineyard?"

Tasha replied, "Massachusetts. We can get a plane to Boston and then get a ferry ride to the island."

Jason said, "DJ and I will be filming in Pittsburgh so we can fly to Boston on the July Fourth weekend."

Tevin said, "July Fourth is a national holiday so I won't be filming on that day. Tyler Perry could give me a ride on his private jet."

Jeremy said, "Filming for me starts in late July in Australia so I'll be at the Vineyard."

Tasha said, "Great! So we can all go!"

Eddie said, "Plus, Bobby Brown and Whitney Houston will be getting married on July eighteenth. You'll all need to fly up to New Jersey for that."

Tevin said, "No problem. Bobby's one of our closest friends. He showed up for your weddings so we gotta return the favor." 

When Nick and Tasha were in bed she noticed him staring at the ceiling. She asked him, "What's wrong?"

Nick said, "First, the boys are all racing in different directions. Eddie and I can usually keep track of them but..."

Tasha said, "You're afraid they'll race so far ahead that they'll leave you behind."

Nick said, "Yeah. Second, I'm guessing your entire family is gonna be there and will be asking how you like living in this overcrowded mansion."

Tasha said, "I'll answer them honestly and say I love it here. I love your boys and this house feels more like a home than my beach house in Malibu."

Nick said, "I still feel like I have to earn your family's approval."

Tasha said, "I married you and nobody in my family can make me change my mind."

Tasha snuggled up to Nick and rested her head on his chest. She was soon asleep. However, Nick stayed awake and thought about the different paths the boys were taking. After starring in movies would they still have a strong commitment to music? Soon Nick drifted off to sleep.   


End file.
